Insanity
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: They say I’ve lost my sanity just because I hear voices in my mind. [GaaLee, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Insanity  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: T  
Description: They say I've lost my sanity just because I hear voices in my mind.

* * *

**"You're starting to become fatigued, are you ok, Gaara-kun?"** The voice was obviously mocking; the undertones of laughter in the creature's voice making him want to strangle the monster.

As much as he wanted to wrap his pale hands around the creature's strong neck and just throttle him, he said nothing, keeping absolutely silent as he sat in the waiting room of a large recreational center. Said center was giving classes to help people with life problems, and his bitch of a father forced him to go.

He wanted to strangle his father as well.

**"Ohh, Gaara-kun!"** The monster cooed, **"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed? You could easily ditch this place and go back home and get some rest…"**

_Shut up you vile beast!_ He hissed in thought. He would have preferred to scream it at the top of his lungs, but that would scare the people who currently surrounded him.

It laughed at him, **"Ohh, little Gaara-chan is angry at Mr. Shukaku!"** He was still very tongue-in-cheek.

_Go die._ The people around him were starting to notice the intense grip he had on the chair's arm rests. His pale knuckles looked like they were covered in chalk and his eyes were burning holes in the floor from the hotness of his glare. He didn't notice he was doing any of these.

"Take a deep breath through your nose, count to ten, and then exhale through your mouth."

Gaara blinked at the new sound. He looked up to his right, his hands becoming loose and calm and his glare was replaced with a rather dull but still questioning glint.

The boy who spoke to him smiled, the enamel of his teeth was a bright white.

Gaara was envious.

**"Pft, this kid is a freak. Common' Gaara-kun, ditch this place and go have a good time!"** The demon urged.

_Shut up!_ "I don't think that would work for me." He replied. Gaara noticed that the people who were previously staring at him were now again staring.

The boy continued to smile and sat down in the chair to his right. He held out a scarred hand, "Hello, my name is Rock Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted cheerfully.

Gaara's eyes were transfixed on the large gash of a scar that ran across the palm of his hand. His mind stood blank…

**"Shake his hand and say your name, moron."** His beast hissed, rather pissed off at the moment. It made him wonder what his beast's gender was, because it sounded like his sister during her period…

He grasped Lee's hand limply, "I'm Gaara." He replied in monotone.

The boy enthusiastically shook his hand; the large eyebrows that rested just above his eyes (which he had just noticed a moment ago) rising higher into the ends of his bowl cut hair.

He glanced in Lee's dark eyes, instantly overwhelmed by the innocent glint it held. He couldn't help himself though and took yet another look: this time unable to look away. He expected someone who seemed so happy to have light colored eyes: such as a blue or light hazel, but his were almost black. He could barely see the pupil in Rock Lee's eyes, and it made him feel insecure.

Lee blinked and continued to shake his hand. He stopped suddenly and laughed nervously and let go of his hand. "I-I'm sorry Gaara-sama," He mumbled, eyes casting down onto his knees.

**"Gaara-sama! Haha! That is rich!"**

Gaara glared at a distant wall. _I told you to shut up, didn't I?_

---

Gaara sat lazily on the lounge chair that was placed in the room: the _only_ lounge chair in the room. It was group therapy, apparently, and the other members of the group were pissed. They wanted his chair…

He watched Lee gently press his tongue against his teeth, his tongue gently pushing out of the small gap where is tooth used to be.

**"That boy is way too happy to be messed up like you, Gaara-chan! What do you think his problem is?"**

_I don't really care._ Gaara retorted.

**"Well, considering all those scars, I bet he cuts himself!**" His beast was much too happy about the idea of the other boy inflicting harm upon him.

_He's too happy to be doing that, you fucking moron._ Gaara hissed. Why was he replying anyway?

**"True, true… Well, than maybe it was—"**

"Ok!" The therapist said happily as he entered the room.

He watched from the corner of his eye at a very fidgety Lee. What was his problem anyway?

"Alright, since this is a safe environment to share one's _feelings_, shall we first introduce ourselves and tell the other's what seems to be wrong?" The therapist suggested, his brows rose, "I'll go first! I am Iruka and I have problems with my OCD!"

The room was silent as they watched the strange man gently stop smiling and started to tap the tip of his finger on the wood of his chair. The tapping became erratic and than it gained rhythm.

Iruka pointed towards the quiet girl sitting to his right.

"M-M-My name is Hinata, a-and I-I-I have shy problem." She murmured weakly, a blush covering her entire face and neck.

He indicated to the girl sitting next to her, the school tramp from what Gaara could see.

She tossed her long strand of blonde hair over her shoulder and puckered her lips boredly, "I'm Ino," She said boredly, "and I'm way too pretty for you people."

"Yeah right!" A blonde haired boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Every time you eat, Ugly, you rush to the bathroom to throw it up!"

"Shut up, you fucking ass!" She screeched.

"Ok, ok, split it up!" Iruka urged, his tapping becoming fast and rhythmic, "You?" He indicated to the blonde.

The boy puffed out his chest and struck a sitting pose, "I'm Naruto! And my teachers tell me I can't pay attention and they say me not having parents is the reason why!"

The group of eyes shifted away from Naruto and than shifted on Lee. He fidgeted in his seat, his hands clasped together roughly, and his face heating up gently. "My name is Lee,"

"**Ohh, I can't wait to see what this kid's problem is!"** Gaara's monster said giddily.

"And I am beaten… By my father…" He mumbled quietly, his zeal no longer filling his whole being and rather a quiet, gentle, and very hurt feeling slowly radiated off of him and filled the room.

The room was silent for a moment as the people slowly took in the information.

"Does he know you're here?" Iruka asked.

He shook no, eyes glued to the floor.

The other's eyes were already averted from Lee and rested on Gaara, waiting for him to speak.

"I am Gaara and I hear voices in my mind."

---

"**Good going, you fucking idiot!"** His beast hissed angrily.

Gaara sat still in his white padded chair in the waiting room of yet another place where some psychotherapist would tell him that hearing voices in his mind was not normal and that he needed serious help, and blah, blah, blah…

_Shut your mouth, Shukaku,_ he thought, _I'm still surprised you're not blabbing about Lee's problems._

**"Yeah, well, he's not special like you, Gaara-kun."**

_I'm not special so go die._

His beast chuckled at this, but settled down nonetheless. This was perfect timing as well, because the 'doctor' had entered the room and beckoned him into the other.

The red haired boy mumbled to himself and sulked over towards the door. He glanced back at the empty waiting room, cursed to himself under his breath, and walked into the room.

The man sat down and crossed his legs. His left eye was covered by a round eye patch, which made Gaara wonder how he had hurt or lost his eye.

"So, Gaara, what does this voice tell you?" The white haired doctor asked.

He averted his eyes lazily, "Nothing much." He mumbled, "Just his opinions on things."

"Like what?"

Gaara paused.

**"That eye patch makes him look gay. Don't you concur Gaara-kun?"**

"He says your eye patch makes you look gay." He mumbled.

The therapist was unfazed, "Ok, and do you think this eye patch makes me look gay?"

Shukaku started laughing insanely in his mind, finding the comment wonderfully funny.

"No."

---

He stalked down the street, his hands shoved deep down in his pant's pocket. Kankurou followed suit a yard away, his eyes ogling at the nicely shaped woman. Temari followed the middle child and sighed.

"How was therapy?" Temari asked, her hands sliding on her hips.

"It was horrible." He mumbled.

"That's ok, therapists are freaks anyway." She encouraged and smiled.

"Oi, Gaara-sama!" Some yelled and the sound of old sneakers hitting pavement drew closer.

He blinked and peered over his shoulder and saw the green clad boy rush up to him. Gaara's eyes lingered on Lee's black jeans and green pinstripe sweater. His hands were still uncovered and he could clearly see the large scar that had intrigued him before; on his feet, he wore worn out sneakers that were caked with dirt. There was a fresh bruise forming over his eye.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked sharply.

"**He was beaten!"** Shukaku sung.

Lee stopped his jogging and locked his eyes onto the pavement near his shoes. He mumbled something, but the only thing Gaara could make out was: _He was angry._

_Shut up, or I'll beat you!_ Gaara threatened.

"**Pft, you can't even touch me, so how are you going to beat me?"** He mocked, **"Yeah, that's what I thought, Mr. Crazy-chan."**

"Who is this, Gaara?" Kankurou spat, pointing to Lee.

"Kankurou, Temari, this is Rock Lee. Lee, this is my older brother Kankurou and my older sister Temari." He introduced, pointing towards the correct people as he announced their names.

"Eh, nice to meet you Lee." Temari greeted awkwardly.

He bowed quickly, "N-Nice to meet you too!"

"Lee," Gaara barked suddenly, making the boy snap his attention (and his head, painfully) towards the younger, "Come with me."

He said good-bye to the siblings and followed after the red-haired boy.

---

"**Dear God Gaara, why are you doing this to me?"** His beast whined in disgust.

Lee panted, his arms and back cold while everywhere else was burning hot. "G-Gaara-sama."

He pressed his lips against the others gently, their lips pressing and moving together. Gaara's lips suddenly took attention to Lee's lower lip, making him open his mouth slightly. Gaara attempted to take advantage of this but found that he had his teeth clenched.

The one who heard voices in his mind pressed his hips against Lee's, forcing him against the wall he was pinned to a little harder. His grip on his wrists too tightened slightly and forced them against the wall. He understood that Lee wasn't going to run away, he was enjoying himself too much, but he was compelled to. He had to do it.

He poked his tongue against the small gap where Lee's tooth was missing and grazed the others tongue.

Lee shivered but kept his jaws clenched. He groaned and squirmed.

Gaara pulled away, leaving Lee very unhappy. He tried to smile, but ended up sneering. "How was that, Lee?" He asked, smug.

"Wonderful, Gaara-sama."

"No."

Lee blinked confused, "Hmm?"

"Call me Gaara, please." Gaara informed him, looking intensely at Lee's.

"O-Ok…"

**"I hate hormones!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Why the hell did you do that?"** His beast roared angrily.

Gaara spread angled across his bed and stretched his sore arms. He gave a light shrug to himself and peered up at the ceiling.

_I'm not sure._ He admitted, teal irises gently shifting back and forth as he took in the details of the hardwood ceiling: every knot and streak falling into memory.

"**What do you mean by that?"** It asked, **"You practically raped him in that alleyway, of course you should know why you were doing that."**

_Well, since you can hear my thoughts: that _must_ mean you know that I do not know why!_ Gaara retorted with the same amount of anger that the other voice in his mind had. _And I didn't rape him!_

It growled at him, but settled down and shut up.

---

Rock Lee was a junior.

Gaara was a sophomore.

They were not in the same league. They weren't even in the same social class.

Rock Lee was a jock.

Gaara was a freak.

Rock Lee was towards the top of the social pyramid.

Gaara was at the very bottom.

"Gaara-sama," Lee greeted with a weak smile, the gap showing slightly, "How are you doing today?" He inquired.

He couldn't understand why Lee insisted on using an honorific on his name like that. Especially considering the fact that it was Gaara who was supposed to speak to Lee like that, and not the other way around.

"Fine, I suppose." He muttered, his eyes lingering on the walls a little longer. Anything to avoid Lee's shiner, "But am I not the one who is supposed to ask if you're ok or not? You know, considering the fact that your father beats you." He hadn't intended on his words to be so harsh and blunt, but that's how it came out. He vaguely hoped Lee wouldn't become upset by it.

But he kept smiling anyway and nodded in understanding. He pulled his legs up so that he could sit in a crisscrossed style in his chair. His leaned forward a tad and replied in an easy voice, "I am ok Gaara-sama. I am very… Tolerant… When it comes to pain."

"That's a load of bull..." Gaara muttered to himself under his breath and steered himself a little further away from Lee, "No one can be tolerant to pain…"

Lee leaned back in his chair and smiled over at a group of girls who were staring at Gaara and him.

They laughed to themselves, making Gaara snap his head towards them and send a very hot glare in their direction.

The group stopped and stared at the teen strangely.

"Is that freak staring at us?" One girl asked her friends, whispering much to loudly. It was much too obvious that she was intending on Gaara to hear, and it was a poor excuse for an insult as well.

"Yeah, I think he is!" Another one stage whispered in disgust, "Just look at his eyes! He wears so much eyeliner! Is he emo or something? What a freak!"

"Why is Lee-san talking to him?" The other girl asked the other, which caught Lee's full attention.

"I bet he's just doing it so he can pull a joke on him!" The first girl retorted, her voice lowering significantly.

The group giggled and turned their heads away, but their eyes were still glued on the two.

Lee frowned and turned to an infuriated Gaara, "G-Gaara-sama," He murmured softly, "I-I would never do that! A-And they are really kind o-once you get to know them, Gaara-sama! P-Please, do not be mad at them!" He begged.

He ground his teeth and continued to glare at the females. Why they were here, not even he knew.

Lee quickly stood up and walked over to the girls, his kind smile on.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, and Kin-chan!" He greeted softly, the kindness very apparent in his tone.

Gaara scowled. Lee cared about them…

"Oh, Lee-san, were you hurt while training again?" The pink haired girl gasped at him.

He laughed nervously and rubbed his arm, "Y-Yes, Sakura-chan, I was practicing my dribbling and I tripped on a stone and fell. I accidentally hit my eye with my hand on the way down." He laughed to himself in embarrassment.

"Ohh," Tenten said frowning gently, "You really need to be more careful!" She scorned.

He rubbed the back of his head and profusely apologized to the females for his clumsiness.

The ladies, in turn, told him that they needed him to help the team win this year.

Which made Lee flush gently and tell them in embarrassment that he wasn't all that good.

And this made the girls repeatedly refuse to listen to that statement and continued ranting of how good he was at basketball.

Gaara, while watching this, gradually started to feel sickened.

"**He's such a suck up."** Shukaku commented.

_I know._ Gaara replied and sighed to himself. He glared away from the girls and over at the door where the other group of messed up kids and Iruka sat, talking about their problems.

He was now going to two psychotherapists: how fun…

He wished Iruka would just finish with the section before his and get his section over with already.

Therapy was a pain in the ass.

"Ok, see you later, Lee-san!" The three teens chimed and left the waiting room.

He waved weakly and than walked over back to Gaara. He sat down in his chair and smiled blissfully.

Gaara scoffed and glared at the door a little more hotly.

"Why are they your friends?" He asked, his tone oh so very cool but still had the usual underlining of anger.

Lee's lips pressed together roughly as he thought, "Well, they are really nice to me…" He started slowly.

"But not to me. And I haven't even done anything to them." He hissed.

He cringed; his eyes squeezed shut and his shoulders held up to his ears.

The redhead frowned deeper and watched the boy cower. "What's wrong with you?"

He stayed mute for a moment. And when he finally opened his mouth, the only thing he said was, "You sounded like my father…"

Gaara's features froze, the red-hot anger melted down into a cool pile of jelly. "W-What?" He stuttered.

Lee froze as well and stared at him.

"**You just stuttered!"** Shukaku gasped, **"Why?"**

_I, ah, was shocked… Shouldn't you already know this?_ Gaara responded.

"**Shut up, brat."**

_You shut up!_

"Y-You sounded like my f-father… When he loses his temper." Lee clarified.

"I'm sorry." He spoke in the usual monotone, but even he could hear the sadness in it.

"I-It is ok…"

The door opened and the group of teens walked out, followed by Iruka.

"Alright, come on in!"

---

They hadn't meet for over two weeks after their last therapy section.

Gaara, completely sick of the whole therapy thing in general, convinced his siblings to say nothing as he skipped it and went to the local lake.

The avoidance during school was dreadfully easy, considering the age difference and social status difference.

But, three weeks after their last therapy section together, they meet again.

Walking to the lake (so he could sit around and watch the birds) he passed a rather loud house.

Screams and yells erupted from the isolated house, and the door flew open.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and stared into the dark, open house.

Suddenly, Lee was kicked out. He stumbled down the porch steps and landed on his exposed hands and knees.

"Get out!" A man yelled at him and slammed the door shut.

Lee panted; sweat started to gather on his forehead, and than scrambled to his feet. He gently rubbed his scrapped palms on his blue shorts and moved his legs, making sure they were ok.

He looked towards the road and sighed. His eyes widened as he spotted the redhead and started to blush roughly.

"G-Gaara-sama, w-what are you doing here?" Lee asked nervously.

His eyes narrowed on the taller teen. "Nothing." He muttered and walked up to Lee. He gripped the teen's hand and dragged him down the sidewalk and towards the lake.

"W-Where are we going, Gaara-sama?" Lee asked, the heels of his shoes dragging against the concrete.

"The lake."

---

"**You've got to be kidding me!"** His monster groaned in annoyance, **"You're doing it again, Gaara-chan."**

Lee gasped into Gaara's lips, and at this, Gaara took this chance to snake his tongue in.

_I know…_ He responded, and pressed harder on the taller one's lips.

The two sat in a large oak tree and Gaara was straddled onto of Lee.

"**Why the hell are you doing this?"** It hissed.

He didn't respond, but instead continued to make out with the older boy under him.

Their lips made a puckering sound as the kissing became a bit more aggressive.

And suddenly, it all stopped.

Gaara pulled away, leaving Lee flustered and upset, and climbed back down the tree and waited near the trunk.

Lee panted to himself for a moment, and than slowly turned himself and leapt off his branch and landed next to the redhead.

"S-So, Gaara-sama," He murmured gently, his face still heated and red and his hands were held stiffly to his sides, "W-Would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?" He asked, so very hopeful.

He didn't hesitate to reply: "No."

"I-I really l-like you Gaara-sama." Lee mumbled, his expression slowly running downhill to pure sadness.

"I don't like you Lee." He said coolly. He looked up into Lee's downcast eyes, and observed the bruising around his eye.

Their eyes collided for a moment, before Lee's quickly retreated back to the grass. "I-I do not understand…" He mumbled and turned away from him.

"G-Good bye, Gaara-sama." He whispered and sprinted away from the redhead.

"**So, are you going to tell me why you did that, again?"** His monster questioned harshly.

_I pity him…_ He retorted and started to walk back home; taking the longer route so he wouldn't go past Lee's home.

He stopped suddenly in his tracks…

Lee was kicked out of his house, so where was he going to go?

_Shit…_ He thought in aggravation and gave a quick tug at his hair. He settled his frayed nerves and cleared his mind of the large browed athlete.

He headed back home with the sound of Shukaku's annoying voice ringing in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up, covered in hot, sticky sweat. He lazily flipped off the bed and landed on his cold, hardwood floor and sighed in content, the cool contact making him feel bubbly.

Gaara gave another sigh, and rolled onto his back so he could look up at his ceiling again: remembering the marks he had memorized the day before.

"**How was the dream, Gaara-chan?"** It asked him with a high-pitched giggle.

_It was horrible; leave me alone._ He growled in thought, his hands held securely to his skull. He squeezed roughly, and did his best to drown out Shukaku with his thoughts. This was growing increasingly hard, considering the fact that he was now trying to not think about two voices: Shukaku's and Lee's.

He mumbled to himself and watched the door, waiting for one of his siblings, or maybe his father, to peek in to see what the ruckus was…

It ended up being Kankurou who looked in.

His dark eyes peered lazily through the small crack that separated the door from the doorframe and pinpointed Gaara on the floor.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, most likely taking note of the size of Gaara's eyes and the sweat that was gathered on his exposed skin… And the fact that he was lying on the floor…

Gaara made a noise to confirm Kankurou's question and stared off at the ceiling again, a glaze in his eyes.

"Mind telling me about it, brat?" He hissed and pushed to door open fully. He shifted his form into Gaara's room and stalked over to his bed, where he heavily plopped down on the bed. He stared down at the younger sibling and waited.

He found it disturbing, in a way, how Kankurou acted around him. It was obvious that he cared about him, like Temari, but he was always so harsh about it. The only thing Gaara could think for a reason for this was because Kankurou had to act tough so people would respect him, which they didn't anyway.

He didn't know.

It confused him.

"I don't feel like telling you." He muttered, his eyes sliding over to his bed. He looked at the empty, but dusty, floor under his bed and sighed another time.

"Fine, leave it all bottled up. Whatever. But when you finally snap and are shipped off to the loony house, don't go calling me asking for help: because I already warned you." Kankurou ground out and stalked out of the room.

Gaara listened as Kankurou's bare feet padded down the cold hall and distinctly heard his older brother's door snap shut.

"Whatever you say…"

---

"G-Gaara-sama." Lee greeted. He bowed quickly, his bowl cut hair swinging downwards and in front of his face.

Well, this was awkward…

Gaara mumbled something, becoming fluster. He started to turn, but stopped and grumbled something under his breath. He turned back and sighed. "Ah, could you do this, _after_ I finish taking a piss?" He asked, eyeing the teen strangely and continued to pee into the urinal. Thank god for those little walls they had put up between each urinal, or that would have been _really_ awkward.

Lee gasped and turned around quickly, his face heating up intensely. "I-I am sorry, Gaara-sama!" He yelped.

He shifted, head pointed to the wall in front of him, continued, and finally zipped up his pants. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands and once he was finished, walked over to the paper towel dispenser and rolled out a long sheet of brown paper. He still couldn't understand why the school tried to pull off brown paper for paper towels…

"Ok, Lee, you can look." Gaara advised, looking down at the older in amusement.

Lee, obviously hearing him, turned around quickly and smiled brightly at him. His eyes gleamed brightly along with his teeth, and it made Gaara wonder. Why was he so happy? He had pretty much broken his heart the day before, and now he was like a bucket full of sunshine and puppies, what was going on? And why was he even near him? It wouldn't be good if they were spotted together. It would give Lee a bad look. And it was obvious to Gaara that Lee cared about how people looked at him.

He was so confused…

Lee sprung over to the redhead and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave a light squeeze. His hug grew slightly stronger, and as he straightened out his back, he lifted him several millimeters off the floor.

"I missed you so much, Gaara-sama!" He purred enthusiastically.

"I noticed." He muttered. His breath was shallow as the athlete's arms squeezed tighter. His shoulders lifted up towards his ears, and his elbows started to ache, and his lungs started to beg for air. He gasped, no room for his chest to expand and the air to flow in. Gaara gasped again, very little air once again making it to his lungs. "L-Lee," He gasped another time, "Let go of me!"

Lee gasped and dropped Gaara (who than landed on the floor with a rough 'thud') and pressed his arms against his sides stiffly. "I-I am _so_ sorry, Gaara-sama. P-Please, f-forgive me!" He yelped with a quick bow and than he tugged Gaara's hand quickly and pulled him up from the linoleum floor.

Gaara brushed the dust off of his black, school uniform pants and straightened him white shirt in aggravation. He than straightened his tie and brushed his pants again. "Lee, why are you so set on liking me?" He asked, while fiddling with his tie for a second time.

Lee's face fell blank and his eyes shifted upwards and to the right. "Um… Well, you were really nice. And, I really like… Nice people…"

He scoffed, "I want to know the real reason, moron."

Lee sniffed, like he had a cold or something, and turned his attention to something else. "T-That is the reason, G-Gaara-sama."

It was clear that Lee was lying. He was horrible at lying.

He unraveled under Gaara's knowing gaze and he pulled in a breath.

"You did not look at me strange when I told you that my father beats me!" He muttered quickly.

Gaara quirked a short, thin brow and started at him, "And _you_ didn't go all: 'Oh, wow, he's crazy!' on me when you learned that I hear a voice (other than my own) in my mind." He shot back.

Lee leaned back and stared at him, "That is true."

A short silence fell on them.

"Gaara-sama, I _really_ like you. I cannot figure out why, but I just cannot stop thinking about you!" He started to confess, "I spent the night at Sakura-chan's house last night, but I could not concentrate on the fact that I was staying over at the her house. I was thinking about you, Gaara-sama. I was thinking about how easily you rejected me yesterday, but how loving your kiss was. It confused me so much last night, I could not sleep much. I still do not know what you think about me, but I want you to know this, Gaara-sama: I love you."

He couldn't breathe for a moment, and was reminded by Shukaku _three _times that he had to take a breath before he actually did.

"Um, what?" He asked awkwardly, staring at the black-haired boy.

He sucked in another breath, "I love you, Gaara-sama."

Gaara said nothing as he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, unusually flustered about the words that were given to him a moment ago.

_This sucks…_ He thought, his stomach doing several flips.

"**I know, doesn't it?"**

---

He had considered finding a new place to hide when he was skipping his therapy, but he didn't know where else to go. So he simply went to the lake like he usually did, and hid up in the tree.

He had hoped with all his will that Lee wouldn't follow him here. He had made sure to take the longer way so he could avoid his house (even though he wasn't quite sure if Lee still lived there now).

But luck was with him that evening, and Lee hadn't followed.

He sat quietly, watching as a duck landed roughly on the glassy surface of the lake, creating a great splash, which tampered its smooth surface.

There were little to no sounds for a moment, and Gaara couldn't help but let the tranquil feeling flow into his body as he breathed.

And as his body became peaceful once more, he started to think. He started to wonder. He started to consult with himself why he had done that with Lee.

The only reason that came into his mind was pity. He had made out with Lee those times because he pitied the boy. He pitied him and wanted to give him something to live for.

His common sense, back than, had told him that being beaten by a family member must have left him thinking he was completely useless and unloved, and feeling that would lead to either self harm or suicide. He didn't want to see either of those things happen to Lee…

But that was what made him wonder.

Why did he care if Lee committed suicide, or if he started slicing his wrists, or if he fell into a spiral of depression and failure? Surely, he'd be excited, no, overjoyed by this!

Gaara always had an unnatural disliking of popular people, and anything that stained their reputation, or, going along the lines of suicide, ended their lives all together, he would be happy. One less popular, the better his life would be, correct?

So why the hell did he care about the well-being of this one guy? What made him any different from the other jocks that picked on him and taunted him on a daily basis? Why was he able to be so damn kind when he had power to become corrupted with?

Was that why Lee was special, because he took things in small portions rather than greedily taking it all for himself? Was his overall look on the world, even with the ugly truth being a daily part of his life, the reason why Gaara seemed to become attracted to him like a south pole of a magnet to a north pole? Was that the reason why they always stumbled across each other's paths now and than?

Where all of these facts part of some cruel joke the thing called destiny was planning?

Gaara, once more, was confused. There was too much he didn't know.

He could admit, though, that a small corner of his heart wanted to like Lee the way Lee liked him. To have absolute faith in him, even though common sense screamed not to, to stay far away from the other, because that other would just cause him pain.

He wanted to feel that way. He so very longed to feel that way.

But the rest of his heart, the one part that refused to accept the love that Lee presented to him, was still convinced that this whole love situation was part of some evil joke Lee was pulling on him.

Really, what kind of person, with the social status such as Lee's, would fall for a person like Gaara?

Gaara was weird. He had bad habits and he was cold. He had no real friends and he was quite mean when he tried. He was not someone fun to be around.

Unlike Lee…

Lee was wonderful. He was polite and warm. He had many friends and was almost unable to not be nice. He was someone fun and he was someone to be fun around.

They were total opposites. Like the South and North poles on magnets: like red and green: like hate and love: like hurt and comfort.

They wouldn't be able to work it out if they were ever to be together. Their differences, unlike magnets, would push them away from each other.

It was inevitable.

Than why did he long for that prediction to be false?

Gaara didn't understand, and he kind of didn't want to. He just wanted to stay in that little limbo of confusion and uncertainty. But than again, he also wanted to not be in that little limbo of confusion and uncertainty.

He didn't like being left out in the loop, which was why he stayed up with all the rumors that floated around the school. But he didn't want answers either. Answers would lead to things that Gaara wouldn't like, and things that would possibly hurt him…

… Gaara was afraid of pain…

He was close to becoming self-harming once, but his fear of pain had kept him away from that very unhealthy habit. Slicing involved blades, which involved pain, and pain was the last thing he wanted to feel.

Pain was a bad thing…

---

"I love you, Gaara-sama."

His eyes narrowed, the polite voice of Lee's echoing in his ears. He spun around, eyes locked on the tall figure of the junior.

"I told you already!" He hissed from the side of the lake, "I don't like you, Lee! You annoy me, you are way to polite to be normal, and you are popular. I despise popular people!" He hissed. But his heart throbbed, the words cutting him deeply. He couldn't imagine how Lee was taking it…

Lee smiled warmly and hooked an arm around his own. He placed his head on top of Gaara's head and sighed contently.

Gaara felt well for a moment; the innocent contact making his heart swell. He felt fit, he felt whole, and he felt nice. This small act of affection was wonderful…

"**Stop thinking this Gaara! Love is a horrible thing, don't you remember? Remember Yashamaru! Remember how he betrayed your trust!"** Shukaku screamed in his thoughts.

"Gaara-sama?" Lee asked gently, inhaling his shampoo smell.

"Hmm?" He replied in a daze, the small smell of cologne filling his nose. It was so weak, not at all overdosed, unlike the other guys in their school.

"Does this really feel that bad that you must push it away? This is what love feels like, Gaara-sama." Lee soothed.

He didn't reply, and instead continued to take Lee's odor in. He relished it, and stored it away in a very special section within his memories.

No, this feeling was not bad. Instead, it was wonderful. It was calming and warm and breathtaking.

If he didn't know better, he would have said he would like to stay like that forever. But he didn't, because he couldn't be with Lee. If they went out, their relationship would fail, and both he and Lee would be hurt. And after all, pain was a very bad thing, and he didn't want to cause Lee more pain. He already received enough of it from his father.

So, when he replied, he was forced to lie, to keep himself and the older safe from the horrid feeling of pain.

"It does. Please, leave me alone Lee-san…" He muttered, teal eyes downcast at the glassy surface of the lake. He watched their reflection; his red hair stark against Lee's green t-shirt. He watched as Lee's eyes softened and than took a turn towards sadness. His lips tugged downwards, and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"W-Whatever you say, G-Gaara-kun." He whispered and ran away from him.

Gaara sniffed to himself and fell to his knees, his head bent over his body, his face drawing close to the water. Not tears came out, because he refused to cry, but the pain that suddenly attacked his heart and stomach was too much to bear.

He let out a dry sob and crumpled into a limp pile at the shore. The water licked his fiery hair and his body started to shudder. But still no tears escaped his eyes.

_What have I done, Shukaku?_ He begged his monster. He begged him for answers to these confusing feelings he was experiencing.

"**You idiot,"** He hissed, **"As much as I hate to say this, but you are in love…"** A growl escaped, **"And by refusing to return the love, your heart is breaking. Nice job."**

He let out a quiet string of curses and let out another dry sob. "How do I make the pain go away?" He asked, his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

**"The pain will go away, Gaara-chan. You're just experiencing the climax of it. Either you wait and let it fade and avoid becoming hurt again, or you can walk onto the weak branch and hope for the best."** His monster explained.

Gaara had the feeling that Shukaku was lying about one of those things, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied. No matter what, he couldn't admit to Lee that he… Loved… Him. It would, inevitably, lead to failure…

Gaara was stuck in a corner and was unable to get out of it now. That is, unless he took the risk of beating up his bully (a.k.a. his fear of pain) and exclaiming his love for the other male.

But, both things he was afraid to do… And fear was one of the most convincing things in the world…


	4. Chapter 4

He was one hundred percent convinced that the other voice in his head didn't effect his decisions. Shukaku never really told him to do anything, let alone anything bad. All he ever did was state his opinion, sixty percent of the time being the exact opposite of his own opinion, and ranted. His beast was obviously not a very kind voice, rather menacing and devious actually, but was never 'evil'. No, Shukaku did not play any part in his decisions. None what so ever…

Well, except in one, that is…

---

A whole marking period had passed since the incident at the lake, and from what Gaara could tell, (watching him sometimes as he walked down the hall, a line of cheerleaders following suit) Lee was not taking it well. He, in fact, was taking much worse than Gaara had predicted.

Lee was sulking. No, worse than sulking. He seemed to have become depressed and it showed on him greatly. His usual straight stance was now a slump. His slump wasn't too bad, but was clearly noticeable considering the fact that he always seemed to walk around with his head held high. His eyes were filled with melancholy and his attitude towards his friends took a dramatic turn for the worse.

His friends had noticed too.

Gaara had overheard a conversation between Lee and Haruno one day. She had asked him why he was so sad. He replied, of course after a moment of thought and preparation, that a girl from some private school (he couldn't remember which one Lee said) had dumped him. She bought what he said and ever since then kept on trying to make him feel better.

He had even heard that she would accept his offer of becoming his girlfriend if he asked her. And apparently, he had been asking over and over for quite a while before he had met Gaara.

He never asked her…

Lee's performance in the field of sports had actually doubled after his heart was broken. He hustled more and went faster and faster in the field of track. He worked harder during basketball, always going for three point shots and always working his hardest to defend the person with the ball (That is, when he didn't have it. His team often gave the ball to him.)

Couch Gai was happy to see this sudden improvement, but was obviously concerned for his emotional well being, because even a numbskull like Uzumaki Naruto could see that Lee was depressed.

A disturbing but still very good rumor showed up a couple of days again. It was about Lee… And his bastard of a father…

He had heard it from Kankurou. And from Kankurou had heard; Lee's father was arrested several days ago. The only reason why he hadn't been taken away earlier was because Lee had only admitted where he lived a day before his father was arrested.

Iruka had contacted the police, and they came to Lee's house. They had found a normal Lee doing push-ups in his bedroom and his father downstairs. But, a normal Lee was a bruised Lee, and they were suspicious. They took his father to the local jail for questioning, and he'd been there since.

In about a week, supposedly, Lee's father would be brought to court so his punishment could be determined.

Lee, of course, would have to go and be the witness and such.

---

The bell rang, and the students ready to rush out of the school exited their classrooms and headed out to the bus circle.

Gaara stalked out of the school and walked down the sidewalk to his bus. He stopped and looked at the uniform clad Rock Lee.

He walked down the sidewalk and away from the ring of buses.

Gaara blinked several times and turned around and started to follow.

"**Why are you following him? I thought you wanted to get as far away from him as possible!"** It yelled at him.

_You hear my thoughts; you know what I'm doing, so stop asking me!_ He yelled backforcefully.

He had, admittedly, been on edge ever since the happening ten weeks ago. It was true; he felt something for the teen with large eyebrows. And it was also true that he was feeling horrible for refusing to tell Lee that he felt the same way for him.

Lee was so caught up in himself (Gaara was guessing here) that he didn't quite notice the fact that Gaara himself was 'stalking' him.

The two continued to walk until they were off school property, off the rode, and towards the lake.

He was starting to hate, and yet love, that lake.

Lee rounded the lake and walked towards his house.

The house looked abandoned now. The slight warm feeling that the house, amazingly, had was gone and was replaced with a cold, ghostly feeling.

The older teen stepped into the house gracefully but lifelessly, and gently pressed the door closed after him.

Gaara stood on the sidewalk, too afraid to go any closer to the building, and watched the window in front of the house, waiting to catch a glimpse of the other.

There was a quick, sad glance from inside the house, but that was the only thing of Lee he saw.

Gaara sighed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and turned around to walk back home.

---

He stared at his ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time. The burn in his heart had faded, just as Shukaku had stated, but there was an ache that refused to let him forget about Lee. His nightly nightmares had intensified until he was close to refusing to sleep at all.

During the night, in his 'dreams', Lee was there, experiencing horrible things that made Gaara sick to his stomach to just think about it. While during the day, when he was awake, Lee was there, either just a glimpse in the hall or an echo of his voice. But he _was_ there. He was _everywhere_!

Shukaku chuckled, making him snap out of his slight delirium. _What are you laughing about?_ He hissed at the beast.

"**Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about a silly joke…"** It replied with a hint of a humorous tone ringing afterwards.

_Well, than you could tell it to me, couldn't you?_

"**Erm, yeah, I could."** He was unsure now.

_Go ahead than! I have nothing to do!_ He replied, his hands clenching with anger.

"**Hay! Joke telling is an art, and you must let the artist prepare before he can make a masterpiece!"** It yelled at him.

_You're lying to me! I know! Tell me now, beast, what were you laughing at?_ He yelled back.

"**A joke!"**

"Tell me the truth!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs and gripped his head angrily. "Tell me, _now_!"

Shukaku laughed. The high-pitched giggle pushed through his mind and rang in his ears.

How he hated that damn laugh!

Gaara tumbled off his bed and curled up into a tight ball, his fingers still gripping at his scalp.

His bedroom door crashed open, and two very worried looking Temari and Kankurou rushed to Gaara's side.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Temari asked him.

"Make him stop!" He hissed through clenched teeth, "Make him stop lying!"

"Who? Who's lying to you Gaara?" Temari questioned again, her sisterly instincts activating.

"The voice, the voice in my head! Make him stop!"

---

After that little incident, Gaara was forced to go back to _both_ therapists. Iruka and Kakashi.

He sighed, the knot forming in both his stomach and throat tightened significantly. He stood in front of the waiting room doors, dreading the thought of seeing Lee again. Let alone the fact that he would have to sit near and listen to his pleasant voice up close. He didn't know if he could take it, he was already losing it.

Gaara gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it, his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't be took nervous when he finally looked into the room. He pushed the door open and stood in the open doorway, totally frozen with his eyes snapped shut, and waited there.

He heard whispering and this forced him to open his eyes and look into the room. Apparently, the one's whispering were Ino and Sakura.

He paused and eyed the large forehead girl in confusion. What was she doing there? And why was she talking to Ino?

Things were so off…

He stepped in and stood in the middle of the waiting room, looking for a seat. As he circled, looking for an open seat, he caught a glance at Lee who was looking at him with mortification. He couldn't blame him…

Thankfully there was an open seat next to Naruto, so he wouldn't be forced to sit next to Lee.

He sat down and was suddenly verbally attacked by the blonde boy to his left.

"Hay, you're the guy who hears voices!" He burst, blue eyes wide and buggish but they still looked excited rather than just amazed.

"Yes, that's me." He replied quietly, his head pointed right at the blonde and away from the black-haired boy.

He placed on a sly grin and elbowed him on the arm. "Hay, hay, I got ya!" He said with excitement, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me!"

Gaara looked at him horrified, "What secret?" He hissed, hoping that a rumor of his liking towards the black haired athlete hadn't gotten out.

Naruto leaned forward and held up a hand to his mouth to block it from the other people's view. "You know! You don't really hear voices, do you? It's all a joke! I know! Good job, you really convinced me that one time you came!"

His anxiety drained from him as he let out a sigh. False alarm. "Yeah." He muttered.

---

"So, Lee, how are you doing?" Iruka asked, the steady tapping quiet under his voice.

He peered down at his feet, his eyes half open. "I am fine…" He muttered, "I am a little lonely… But fine…" His words were spoken slowly and carefully, his half-open eyes pointed to Gaara the whole time.

The black hole in his stomach called guilt grew in size as he too looked at him from the corner of his eye.

_Shit… This is horrible._ He thought sickly.

"**Really, do you have any idea how awkward it is watching you two? You're both like two lovesick teenagers… Wait, you **_**are**_** two lovesick teenagers!" **Shukaku started to laugh to himself in a silly manner, finding the situation funny.

Gaara sighed, and tilted his head back to his knees once more, and glued his eyes back to the floor. _Shut up…_ It held no threat, but instead it was rather desperate.

"I see," Iruka nodded. He looked at Gaara, "I see you've joined us again, Gaara-kun!"

He cringed, his head pressing against his knees now. He wanted to fade away.

"So, how are you today?"

He said nothing, but closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The black hole had adopted another name along with guilt. It was called Guilty Love now.

"**How original."** Shukaku commented, pointing out the cliché made a moment ago.

"I'm… Lovesick." He murmured in his legs, his fists pressing against his gut in annoyance.

Iruka made a noise of understanding that made Gaara feel like everyone in the room knew about what happened between him and Lee.

Had Lee told them?

No! He wouldn't have told them, he cares too much about people liking him to do that. Of course!

---

The room cleared quickly, leaving only Iruka and the two heart broken teens behind.

Gaara lifted his head off of his legs and stood up. His legs were wobbly for a moment but he straightened and started to step out of the room along with Iruka. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Lee, who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, voice huskier for some reason that was beyond his comprehension.

Lee stood up and walked to him, his stance a little better than it was for the past weeks. They stood face to face for a moment.

Gaara watched as Lee's eyes liquefied and his lips form into a straight line.

"I am going to court soon…" He mumbled; his eyes still focused on the other's eyes.

Gaara frowned at this, "Good luck." He muttered.

"I am not sure if I want it." He said and walked past him and hurried out of the building.

Gaara stood still, not quite sure if Lee meant he didn't want Gaara's luck or that he didn't want to win the case…

He turned around and walked out of the room and exited the building and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

A flash went off in his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

"What the hell—!" He yelled, but was taken aback when his vision cleared.

Standing at the doorway of his bedroom stood Rock Lee with an old flash camera. He pulled the little slip that came out of the front of the camera and waved it back and forth. Finally, once the film was developed, he looked down at the small picture with dissatisfaction.

"How did you get into my house?" He questioned, his eyes wide.

"Temari-sama let me in." He said, a weak smile playing his lips.

"Why are you taking pictures of me?" He barked, rather disturbed that he was taking pictures of him without his consent.

"I am trying to take a picture of your soul…"

He was now fully disturbed, but flattered, in a way, as well. "And why are you trying to take a picture of my… Soul?"

"I do not want to believe you have a cold soul, so I am trying to take a picture of it to see if it is warm or not." He replied matter-o-factly and stepped further into Gaara's room. He held up the camera, which made Gaara wince and hold a hand up in front of his eyes.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee whined, shifting closer, "I cannot take a picture unless I see your eyes!"

But he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Lee or have a flash go off in his eyes.

His eyes flew open as the sudden contact of lips against lips was made. He stared at the dark eyed teen with shock. Apparently, the whole leaving each other alone to sulk in their own self-pity thing wasn't at work at the moment…

Their lips parted, but they didn't move any further.

Lee's arm snaked around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer, their lips pressing harder and their teeth resting against each other. They parted quickly to breathe. He lifted up his camera, right in front of his face.

Gaara jerked back, but it was too late, the picture was taken.

---

He groaned and shifted under the covers uncomfortably.

"Stupid dreams…" He muttered, rubbing his darkened eyelids in annoyance. His eyes snapped open, his teal irises small. Dream… He had dreamt. He had an actual dream instead of the usual nightmare!

"**Congratulations… You successfully entered into an enjoyable REM sleep. I'm **_**so**_** happy for you."** Shukaku remarked sarcastically.

He ignored Shukaku's comment and lugged himself out of the bed and stalked out of his room and towards his bathroom to take a shower.

"**I'm quite surprised that you are almost unaffected by that dream. I mean really, you were just kissing the guy that you like, and yet, all you can think about is the fact that you had a dream, and not that you had a dream about making out with a guy!"** Shukaku mused.

_Be quiet…_ He groaned and rested his head against the wall, letting the water beat against his back lightly. _I think about him enough already—_

"**I know, seriously, you need to get a hobby or something!"**

Gaara growled lightly. _As I was saying! I think about him enough already, I don't need your help in remembering him!_

---

He sat boredly through History class, Baki-sensei and his incisive droning making him drowsy. He doodled small hearts and 'L's in the margins of his notes, and a full profile of Lee on a scrap piece of paper (It had a different style haircut, because he didn't want it to be too obvious.)

Different continuations of his dream from that morning continued to play through his mind (much to Shukaku's great displeasure) until lunchtime, where he ogled at the boy from a distance while nibbling on a turkey sandwich.

Lee talked to his buddies: Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino (who was not even talking), and Uchiha Sasuke, and casually ate his meal. He was masking his emotions well today, Gaara noticed, as he watched Lee smile a genuine Lee smile. Or, he was truly over him…

He placed his sandwich down and tried to forget that last thought with another continuation scenario that he found rather pleasing.

"**Ah, not that one Gaara! Not that one!"** Shukaku gasped in agony. **"You sick little pervert! Stop thinking that!"**

_I can think whatever I want! It's my mind, not yours, so settle down._ He ordered angrily and went back to his daydream. He hadn't felt that bubbly in a while, and it felt incredibly nice, so he refused to stop feeling that way on his own free will.

He took a large bite from his sandwich and placed it back on his tray. He raised his hand, and when one of the lunchroom chaperons pointed to him, he stood up and walked over to empty his tray. Once his almost untouched food was in the trash, he placed the tray in the usual pile at the from to the cafeteria and walked back to his seat… At an empty table…

Gaara peered over at Lee, who was chatting one-on-one with Kiba, and sighed quietly. He looked over at the girl with her brown hair fashioned in buns. Tenten was her name if he remembered correctly. She was looking at the Hyuuga boy with slight infatuation, and it made him wonder why she liked a guy like Neji.

But he shouldn't have thought like that. By thinking like that, he would be questioning why Lee like him. And he didn't want to question. He just wanted to know, it didn't matter why anymore. He didn't care…

As soon as lunch was over, he headed towards his first study hall of the day.

His study hall was watched over by one of the most popular teachers in the school: Yuuhi Kurenai. She was nice, and not to mention 'h-o-t, hot!'

Of course, Gaara didn't think that way about the thirty year-old, recently pregnant woman: not one bit.

He didn't do work during his one study hall of the day, and instead continued to doodle.

---

He stood outside of Lee's house, his hands clenched loosely at his sides.

Lee would be going to court in two days, Gaara wanted to comfort him. Or at least figure out some things.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it roughly. He waited for a good ten minutes before Lee actually opened the door.

The older boy looked at him sadly, but allowed him into his house neither the less.

"Hello, Gaara-sama." He greeted once they both stepped back into the house. He shut the door quietly and walked over to the worn looking couch.

"Hello, Lee-kun." He greeted.

Lee stopped in mid-stride and looked over at him sadly. "U-Um, w-what?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I said: Hello, Lee-kun." He repeated; his own eyes glued to Lee's. _His eyes are pretty._

"**Shut up!"** Shukaku groaned in annoyance.

Lee stumbled over to the couch and motioned for Gaara to sit.

He sat down, his heart beating a little faster just sitting next to the guy, and stared at the ring covered coffee table in front of him.

"So, um, may I help you with something, Gaara-sama?" He asked, staring at him.

"Yes, I would like you to have good luck when you go to court," He said easily, shocking even him, "And I would like to… Learn some things…"

"Um, thank you, Gaara-sama." Lee replied timidly, "What would you like to learn?" He inquired.

He leaned forward, which forced Lee to lean away and move away from the other a little.

_Dammit…_ He thought angrily. "Lee-kun, do you still love me?"

Lee looked at him with shock. He shoulders were thrown back, and his was leaning back, like a large gust of wind just hit him. He didn't reply, but Gaara could see how his lips moved in the way that showed he was nibbling on it with uncertainty. And the way his eyes were peering with a glaze off to something in the distance.

"Yes, I do, Gaara-sama." He mumbled quietly, his eyes suddenly sad and downcast to the floor.

"Good." He replied and crawled on top of him.

Lee gasped, his eyes bulging again and his body stiff. "S-stop, Gaara-s-sama!" He squeaked.

Gaara smirked, and looked down at the older one. He felt that bubbly feeling again, and it was so strong it was making him feel like he was giving some to Lee.

"You're so amusing when you use honorifics in a situation like this." He said, leaning forward and kissing him gently on his lower lip.

"Stop, Gaara-sama!" He gasped, his hands gripped on the couch. He tried to pull away, but the boy on top of him kept him down.

_So cute..._ He watched in amusement as Lee's face turned a bright red. He pressed a little rougher against him, making him inhale sharply. He placed his hands lightly on Lee's hips and pressed his lips fully against his.

Lee wrapped his arms around his back suddenly, leaving Gaara frozen for a moment. He recovered quickly, and continued to kiss him.

Gaara was pleased to feel the other respond with as much force as him.

They both stayed like that for quite a long while, each one taking a moment to pull away and catch their breathe, and then they'd go back. Lee had snaked his arms away from Gaara's back and instead had his arms thrown around his neck instead, gently pushing him down harder on him.

Lee placed his hands on the side of Gaara's head and pulled him away. He panted lightly, his faced heated with slight embarrassment.

Gaara said nothing as he too caught his breath.

"Gaara-sama, do you love me?" Lee questioned, his eyes searching his face with interest.

He leaned his face closer to Lee's, his bruised eyelids shut. He sighed gently and pressed his lips on Lee's quickly. "I do." He whispered to him.

"Tell me." He ordered.

He blinked, taken aback by Lee's sudden orderly tone, "I love you, Lee-kun." He said, a smirk forming.

Lee nuzzled against him happily, his arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Gaara-kun."

---

"**You don't really love him."** It whispered to him as Gaara crawled into bed.

_You're wrong. I love Lee-kun._

"**No, you don't. You lust for him. You pity him. But you don't love him."** He countered back.

_You're wrong. I love Lee-kun._ He repeated.

"**If you really love him, tell me what his favorite food is, or maybe his favorite band. Do you even know his last name?"** He asked.

_I know his last name!_

"**What is it than?"**

_It's Rock. His name is Rock Lee. And I love him._ He shot, angrily glaring at the ceiling and wishing it were his beast.

"**Than what about the other two? Do you know his favorite food? Do you know his favorite band? Do you know his father's name?"** He barked.

_Shut up! I can't learn everything about him in one day!_

"**You don't love him."** He repeated.

_Yes, I do!_

"**You don't love him, you don't love him, you don't love him,"** He chanted.

_Shut up!_ Gaara yelled at him and clenched his head roughly. He flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, trying to block his beast out.

It only worked half way. He could still hear a little ring of Shukaku's chanting as he fell asleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you _so_ much for the reviews! They help keep me going!

Ok, there is some hinting of one-sided SakuLee in this chapter. Just so you know. 8P But it's one-sided; that's all!

* * *

He groaned, and crossed his legs together. He grunted and rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could, hoping his siblings (or his father) wouldn't see him in such a state. His shaking fingers cranked the cold knob connected to the shower all the way and waited impatiently as the water started to spit out of the nozzle. He placed a hand in it and quickly shot back as the freezing water touched his skin.

He stripped quickly and jumped into the shower. He distinctly heard his demon laughing at him from under his own panicked thoughts. He pulled the knob, which started the shower. He yelped loudly, the icy water touching his heated skin shocked him.

After the initial shock of the water was over, Gaara sighed quietly and pressed his forehead against the wall and allowed the freezing water to wash him. The tingle in his groin settled down, but it was excruciatingly slow. He bared his teeth and growled in annoyance and tapped his head against the wall.

Shukaku laughed at him. **"Hehe, you have a boner!"** He mused tauntingly.

_Yeah, I know._ He shot back with frustration, wishing the 'cold shower' trick would work faster.

"**You must have really enjoyed that dream, Gaara-chan!"** He giggled, making him feel sick.

_Shut up!_

---

Gaara watched Lee with interest.

He rocked back and forth gently in his chair; his fingers held up to his lips and his toes scrunched up on the seat of the chair. His large dark eyes stared off into space, and occasionally jerked towards Gaara. They would soon after go back to the position before.

"Lee, what's wrong?" He questioned, his eyes hard as he peered over at the teen.

He jumped, startled by him. "N-Nothing, Gaara-kun!" He said, his eyes still not focusing on him.

"Hmm, right, you just always ignore me when I have a hard on."

Lee's snapped his head towards him, eyes searching.

This earned a rare snicker from Gaara. He rolled his eyes, "That was a lie, Lee." He said, his smile widening.

He blushed deeply and pulled his eyes away. He looked humiliated, and yet, so cute while doing so.

He rolled his eyes again and got out of his seat and walked over to him. He bent over and kissed him quickly, afterwards muttering, "It's ok."

Lee pouted as he pulled away and walked over back to his own seat. "You are not fair, Gaara-kun." He whined.

"Tough luck. Now, are you going to tell me what was on your mind a moment ago?" He asked, resting his head in his hands, and his elbows resting against his knees.

"Hmm…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sakura-chan and some of her other friends are holding a party tonight and they wanted me to come… I really want to go, because I will have to go to go to court tomorrow. But I want you to come too! Anyone can come to the party, Sakura-chan even told me so herself! But… But I was worried you would not want to go…" He rushed, his fingers twiddling.

Gaara sighed roughly, "I do not want to go," This dampened Lee's spirits, "But I will go."

He gasped and jumped out of his seat quickly. He pulled him in a tight bear hug and swung back and forth happily. "Thank you _so_ much!" He said gratefully.

He hugged back awkwardly, "No problem…"

---

The whole school was a buzz with the news about the party that night. It was being held at Yamanaka Ino's home, and it started at nine o'clock sharp, and didn't end until everyone left.

So, once school ended, everyone rushed home to get some last minute things finished for the upcoming weekend, and prepared themselves for the party.

Gaara was not one of them. He instead, changed out of his uniform and into something a little more comfortable (A pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt he found in the back of his dresser) and stayed over at Lee's house.

They hung around in his living room, vaguely watching what was on TV, but were pretty much in their own little worlds as they thought about the up coming party.

By eight-thirty, Lee was up on his feet, dressed casually in a pair of green sweatpants and a three-sizes too big team jersey. He quickly rushed up to his room (Gaara was tempted to follow after him, just so he could see a bit of skin…) to change.

When he came back downstairs, he was wearing dark navy pants, a dark t-shirt with a small sheep with wings on the front. Below said sheep was 'Infinity on High'.

He couldn't quite remember which band had made that album, but he learned soon once Lee turned around to put on his old sneakers. He blinked, thinking about what Shukaku had said before.

"Lee, is that your favorite band?"

He quickly tied his shoes and looked at him oddly, "What band?"

"Fall Out Boy?"

"Oh, um, not that much, but I do like some of their music…" He frowned and hurried back upstairs.

"What are you doing now?" He called from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Ch-Changing!" Lee called back stressfully.

_Again?_

He came back down wearing a long sleeve tan shirt that was a little baggy and the same navy pants.

He kissed Gaara quickly on the forehead and pulled him towards the door.

Once they were outside, he quickly locked the door and walked towards Ino's house.

---

They arrived a half an hour late, but Sakura and Ino didn't seem to mind. At least, not at Lee, but they did give Gaara a dirty look when Lee wasn't looking.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ino hissed at him, both her hands placed on her hips.

_Because Lee invited me…_ "Because you said anyone could come, and I felt like partying tonight!" He replied sharply.

She flipped a lock of hair from her ponytail over her shoulder and walked away from him.

Gaara ghostly followed after Lee, trying to avoid the dancing people in the living room, and frowned deeply. He stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd, and it was making him antsy.

Lee poured him a drink and gave it to him rather inconspicuously.

He smelled it, and finding it ok, drank it slowly. No foul taste of alcohol burned his tongue, so it wasn't spiked.

He tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the song that blasted out of the speakers positioned in the living room. He looked over to see what Lee was doing and chocked down a mouth full of punch as he watched Sakura pull him towards the dancing crowd.

Lee looked unsure as he tried to dance (failing horribly by the way), but Sakura just smiled at him and helped him by grabbing his hands and shaking her body to the tune of the music.

Gaara growled. His eyes narrowed and he crushed the plastic cup he was holding, spilling the red beverage all over his hand. He grumbled and set the cup down, shaking his hand to get the sticky juice off his hand. He watched his hand in annoyance as he felt the sugar make his hands unbearably sticky. He turned his attention back to the awkwardly dancing Lee and Sakura.

They both seemed to be having a good time.

He was unbelievably jealous of her at that moment.

"**What? You want to go grind him or something?"** Shukaku suggested with a mock laugh.

Gaara made a disgusted face. _No, I hate how people 'grind'. It looks horrible._

"**Hmm, sure."** He wasn't convinced.

_Well, it's true!_

The front door burst open, causing the crowd of dancing people to stop and look over at the new arrivals: the music was turned down by someone near the CD player.

A laughing Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji stepped into the house, two large six-packs carried by each member. Followed after them was a dull-faced Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura stopped, and smiled brightly at the black haired teen. She hurried over to him, followed by Ino, and both of them formally thanked him for coming to the party. The two females completely ignored the three boys carrying the alcohol, and allowed them to place it on the table with food in the kitchen.

Naruto stepped in with a bottle of beer and walked up to the front of the crowd. A flock of girls were gathered around Sasuke, chatting and such. He pulled in a deep breath, "Yo, shut up!" Naruto yelled, making the crowd stare at him, and than slowly quiet down.

"'Kay, now, everyone knows that Lee," He pointed to him, a smile on, "Is going to court tomorrow! So, tonight might be the last time he can have a really kick-ass time for a _long_ while! So let's crank this party past maximum and let him have a blast!" He shouted with excitement. "And as a gift, we'll let _Lee_ have the first drink of the night!"

Kiba and Chouji gripped Lee's forearms and dragged him through the crowd and towards Naruto.

"A-Ah, guys!" He gasped, doing his best to push away from the two, "I-I really do not want to drink! I-I am under aged!" He gasped, struggling still.

"Oh, stop being a goody-two-shoes and drink the damn beer!" Naruto urged, holding the bottle at him.

Lee turned his head away, not wanting it.

Gaara felt a large coal of anger burn in the pit of his stomach, and his eyes glared dangerously at the people cheering for Lee to drink the vile alcohol. He so wanted to yell at them to stop, but his tongue seemed to swell and his throat became dry and scratchy.

Kiba laughed and pulled open Lee's mouth. He struggled lightly, but stopped as the bottle was shoved in his mouth and the liquid were poured down his throat. He weakly struggled again as the bottle was pulled away.

Kiba and Chouji let go of him, and he slumped against the floor weakly.

"L-Lee-san?" Sakura muttered, looking at him with worry.

He smiled broadly and started to giggle to himself. He stood up in a fluid motion and waved an arm at her. "I-I-I'm ok, Sakura-chan!" He continued to giggle, his cheeks becoming flushed.

Gaara blinked and watched him with interest.

Lee gave a dazzling smile at Naruto, and gave him a quick thumbs-up, "Thanks for the drink!" He cheered.

Naruto laughed, causing the group to join him.

The music cranked up, and the beer was passed out to the people within Ino's house.

Lee somehow had gotten another bottle and was drinking it casually. He walked over to Gaara, who was trying to avoid the beer as much as possible, and placed an arm on his shoulder.

Gaara frowned, and leaned away from the drunken teen. "You smell horrible." He muttered.

Lee giggled and grabbed his hand roughly. He dragged him into the kitchen, where a few fellow teens chatted while sipping their alcohol.

The group in the living room cheered: someone, much older than they were, walked into the house with a large keg, making the kids in the kitchen rush out and get some beer from the keg.

He excitedly grabbed a beer and held it up to Gaara. "Common' Gaara! Have-a drink!" He urged.

"No, get away from me, Lee-kun." He murmured, pushing the frosty bottle away.

He pouted, making Gaara's heart thump harder.

Lee popped the bottle cap off the bottle and took a quick swing of it. He closed in on Gaara. He kissed him roughly on the lips and skillfully opened the younger one's mouth and spilled the alcohol into his mouth.

He gagged, the burning liquid rushing down his scratchy throat. "S-Stop!" He gasped, pushing Lee away gently, "You're drunk; I don't want your hazed affection."

Lee frowned and pulled his head away from him. He crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly, "Fine! Whatever-you-say-Gaara-chan!" He said quickly, several of the vowels in 'whatever' and 'Gaara' were slurred.

He sighed, closing his darkened eyelids, and thought. _What am I going to do now? After just one drink, he's already drunk…_

"**Hehe, he's so silly!"** It laughed.

His eyes flew open as he felt Lee kiss him again, much more aggressive than last time. No beer was slipped into his mouth, but he could still taste the strong taste of it from his breath and from his tongue. He slouched slowly as Lee's hands wrapped around him and held him close and into place.

Several people gasped, catching Gaara's attention. His eyes ogled over to the doorway of the kitchen.

There stood Sakura, Ino, and Naruto, all of them looking shocked.

But suddenly, Naruto started to laugh.

A lot of people were laughing today, Gaara noticed.

He slapped his knees happily and pointed at the two.

Lee still hadn't stopped attacking his mouth, and instead seemed to enjoy the audience.

Gaara pushed him away gently, his face red and his thoughts flying. "T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" He yelped, his hands shaking.

This caused Naruto to laugh harder. Sakura and Ino's faces melted from shocked, to slightly amused, and than to disgust.

"L-Lee-san! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled at him, looking hurt.

Lee giggled, his face still red, "I'm kissing Gaara-kun! What-does it look like I was doing?" He yelled loudly. He sipped some beer quickly before hiding it behind his back again.

"Why?" She question.

"Uhh, I dunno', maybe 'cause I like him!" He said rudely.

Gaara watched him. Drunken Lee didn't talk like Normal Lee. Drunken Lee was aggressive in tone and was rather impolite, _and_ for some reason used contractions.

Ino started to laugh along with Naruto. Both blondes pointed to the pink haired girl and laughed at her.

"Haha, Sakura fell for a gay guy!" Naruto mused.

Her face heated up with anger, and she punched him in the jaw roughly. He stumbled back, a large pout playing his lips.

"Sakura-chan, that was _mean_!" He whined.

"Shut up, Naruto! And," She pointed towards the two boys, "Get your drunken asses out of this house!"

Ino looked at her roughly, "Hay, it's my house! I'm the only one who is allowed to kick people out!"

Both girls started a verbal fight.

Lee smiled at him, still not sobering. He grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Before he could totally humiliate him by dancing with him, Gaara dragged him out of the house and down the street.

He sighed roughly as Lee begged him to stop and kiss him. He didn't listen.

"Gaara-kun, just one kiss and I'll go home! I promise!" He shouted, attracting the attention of several people walking by them.

He stopped and waited for the people to go out of sight. It was no problem for them to leave, for they hurried a bit, trying to get away from the drunk Rock Lee.

He kissed him quickly. "There, now stop struggling." He said and pulled Lee towards his house once more.

Lee started to speak, but Gaara shushed him. "You promised. You never break promises."

He quickly shut up after that.

"**You entertain me so much, Gaara-chan."** Shukaku mused from the back of his mind, **"You have the perfect change to take advantage of him, and yet you don't."** He cackled in amusement.

_I'm not going to take advantage of the one I love while he's intoxicated._ He replied, looking over his shoulder and at the flushed face of Lee.

He pulled Lee up to his house and asked him for the key. Lee fumbled, and then shrugged, not having the key on him.

Gaara frowned and check around the porch for the extra key. He found none.

"Lee-kun, where's the extra key?" He asked.

Lee frowned, "Uhh, I don't think we have one…" He replied.

Gaara grumbled to himself and grabbed his hand again. "It looks like you're staying over at my house tonight… Try to be quiet."

Lee nodded enthusiastically, "Sure thing, Gaara-kun!"

He sighed for who knows how many times that day and pulled the tipsy boy towards his home. He hoped his siblings wouldn't notice him bringing in Lee, or his father.


	7. Chapter 7

He tugged Lee through the quiet halls of his home. He hoped with all his power that Lee would be quiet throughout their little sneak-in and wouldn't attract the attention of his family. He didn't want to have to explain to his siblings and father why he was sneaking in an under aged drunk boy.

He'd have to punch Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji later for doing that to Lee.

He quickly pushed him into his room and closed the door softly yet quickly after he too jumped into his room. Gaara rubbed his forehead and groaned softly. He watched Lee from the corner of his eye and continued to lean against the door.

"Gaara-kun!" He whispered in a whining tone, "Gaara-kun!"

"What?" He snapped, his head pounding.

Lee smiled and stuck his tongue out at the younger. "Come over here, Gaara-kun!"

He slowly walked over to the older and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The boy with large brows tackled him, his arms wrapped around him securely. He grinned stupidly and made a purring sound as he pulled Gaara towards the center of the bed.

Gaara grumbled to himself as he felt his face heat up, "Stop, Lee." He commanded.

He didn't, and instead slid his hand up Gaara's shirt and played with him a little.

His faced heated up more and both of his hands gripped around Lee's wrist and tugged it away from his chest. He moved one of his hands to Lee's other wrist and pulled it away from his body. He jumped away from him, his breath shorter and quicker than normal.

He straightened his shirt and stared at the flushed teen sitting on his bed. He sighed, his breath settling down. "Lee, go to sleep." He ordered, still keeping a distance.

Lee pouted again, "Aww, but Gaa-kun, I want to sleep with you!"

His face flushed again. He knew Lee hadn't intended on meaning the other type of 'sleeping'. He was referring to the fact that he wanted Gaara in bed with him as he went to sleep. No, he did not mean sex. Not at all…

"No, I think I'll stay over here." He insisted. Gaara sat down in one of the chairs in his room, the one in front of his desk. He watched Lee watch him.

They stared at each other for a very long time before the older yawned hardly and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Gaara sighed in content and walked over to his closet. He pulled out an extra blanket and pillow and made a makeshift bed on the floor.

---

He woke up to the sound of Lee scrambling around his room. He opened his darkened eyelids and watched the dark-haired by rush around quietly through his room.

"Lee, what are you doing?" He questioned, staring at him.

Lee stopped and peered down at him. He had a hand held up to his head, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"**He has a hangover!"** The vile voice exclaimed.

_Hn…_ Gaara stood up slowly; his back and arms sore from sleeping on the floor. He stretched and yawned.

"W-What am I doing here, Gaara-kun?" He asked with panic. He panted while staring at the room with worry.

"This is my home, you lost your key and you locked your door to your house, so I brought you over for the night." He explained.

"O-Ok," He whispered, still assessing, "And why can I not remember what happened last night?"

Gaara frowned, "You were drunk." He said, watching the boy carefully.

Lee's body stiffened. His hands clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. "I suppose that would explain the headache." He gave a weak laugh. His body stiffened again as his eyes caught the digital clock that sat on Gaara's nightstand.

8:03

He watched as Lee's eyes widened. He sucked in a deep breath and paced the room again.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

Lee fidgeted, "I-I have to leave in a half an hour, and I am not even ready!" He yelped.

Gaara frowned, "To where?"

"To the court meeting!" Lee gasped, his pacing becoming faster and sharper.

The dark rimmed eyed boy held his breath. He had forgotten about that. He rushed to the door and opened it slowly. He heard his family down in kitchen, chatting and eating breakfast. There was no way he would be able to get out of the house by the front or back door unless he went through the kitchen.

8:06

"Gaara-kun! I have to leave soon!" Lee stressed; his pacing had stopped.

He frowned and held a hand to his chin and thought. They could sneak out by his bedroom window, but they were on the second floor and they didn't have many trees in his yard to help get down from the second floor. Let alone any trees near his window.

But he decided to go out the window anyway. He and Lee would just have to climb down the side of the house… Somehow.

He stepped over to his window and opened it quietly. The hinges squeezed in protest but opened the window anyway.

"Come Lee, we're leaving."

Lee came over to him quickly. He peered out the window. "How are we going to get down?" He asked.

Gaara too peered out the window and gulped. It was a lot further down than he had expected…

"Climb." He replied in monotone.

8: 14

Lee quickly lifted his leg out of the window and slid out of the house. He gripped the window frame easily and lowered himself out.

Gaara looked at the black haired teen with worry as he watched him let go of the window frame. _Did he just jump?_

Lee landed on his feet roughly and his body wobbled. He fell over backwards, his large black eyes staring at Gaara. He grinned weakly and motioned for Gaara to follow his lead.

"No way." He called to the taller, his face set.

Lee slowly stood up and walked over the house, he held up his arms, "Please, Gaara-kun?" He asked, "I have to leave soon."

He frowned deeper, staring at him with narrow eyes. He shook his head in a no. "Fine." He murmured, even though his movements just a moment ago said otherwise. He reached a leg out of the window and than the other. He sat on the windowsill and stared down at the optimistic boy below him. He pulled in a deep breath and slid off the sill and started to fall.

He heard Lee grunt from the catch, but caught him in his arms nonetheless. He stared hard at the one holding him.

"Put me down, Lee." He ordered.

Lee stuttered an apology and easily placed him down. "Sorry, Gaara-kun."

"Stop, we have to hurry back to your house and figure a way in!"

---

Lee stood in front of his worn house and thought.

"The window." He stated, and crept over the window. He stared at it, making Gaara wonder how he was going to get into the house when the window was clearly shut.

He jumped back when Lee punched the window, the glass cracking under the contact.

Lee pulled his hand away and waved it slightly, his knuckles bleeding.

"**Crap, what's he doing?"** Shukaku questioned, almost as if he was proclaiming that Lee was the one that was insane and not he.

_I don't know…_ Gaara stared at him, his eyes a fraction wider than normal. "Lee, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Lee turned his attention to the redhead, "O-Oh," His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "T-The door would not open, a-and the window would not either, s-so I just, ah, punched it open…" He laughed to himself; "I-I will get a new window later."

He took out the wood supporters in the middle of the window with a near by rock and climbed into the house.

Gaara blinked and listened as Lee rushed up the steps.

He waited for a minute and looked around slightly. _What time is it?_ He wondered, concerned about Lee and his court hearing.

His attention was taken back to reality when the front door flew open and a slightly panting Lee came out, dressed in a formal suit. He was quickly brushing both his hair and teeth at the same time; one hand on the hairbrush while the other was gripped a toothbrush.

"Let us go!" He said; mouth filled with toothpaste foam.

Gaara turned around, eyes searching for the car that they'd be riding in. There were none. He stared at Lee in confusion.

"How are you going to get there?" He question.

"Oh! My ride is not coming _here_." He stated easily, "No, no, I do not like people knowing where I live. Only those close to me may know." He smiled softly, placing his toothbrush and hairbrush down on the railing and jumped off his porch.

"Hurry, Gaara-kun, we will be late if you do not hurry."

---

He really had to control himself on the ride to the city. Sitting on the bus, so close to Lee, he was tempted to kiss him there with all of those people watching. He, of course, did control himself, but that didn't make the thought of doing so go away.

The trip on the public bus was not the ride to the courthouse Gaara was expecting. He was expecting some really nice old lady or a distant aunt to drive up to Lee's house and beckon them into her old 70's car and drive them to the courthouse. She'd than wave goodbye sweetly and leave them to go do something old people do, whatever that was…

Lee was confusing him. The way he had stated the reason why someone wasn't going to pick them up from his house, Gaara had thought they'd go to that person's house and ask them for a ride. He wasn't expecting Lee to walk him to a bus stop and have them ride a bus there.

"Are you ok, Gaara-kun?" Lee whispered to him, looking at the brunette with worry.

"Yes," He replied in a drone.

"Ok…" Lee looked down at his knees, a weak smile playing his lips.

---

He, apparently, had gotten his facts wrong.

The court meeting was _not_ to figure Mr. Rock's punishment. No, it was to decide if he were guilty or not!

This pissed Gaara off to no end.

The bruise over Lee's eye had started to fade, and he could barely see it now while the scars on his palms wouldn't be seen unless he was told to present them to the jury. Like that was going to happen.

He stared at Lee's lawyer who was doing a rather good job.

Who couldn't do a good job when it came to this? Lee was an honest kid, it was so apparent, even a numbskull couldn't miss it! And it was obvious that something strange was happening at the Rock residence, considering the facts that were on Lee's side.

The jury would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to figure out that Lee was the winner and that his father should be shoved in jail for a long while!

Gaara clenched his fists, his head pointed to the ground. He didn't listen to too much of the things that the adults were saying, only when he heard Lee's voice would he turn his attention back to the case.

For the being 'victim' of this, Lee didn't seem to talk as much as Gaara had thought he would.

Gaara's attention was brought back to the case when he heard Lee's voice sound out.

"I love my father very much. I do not want to lose him."

Gaara stared at him in shock. What had just happened?

The jury shifted in their seats, confused with Lee's mixed feelings.

"Ok, and you are not at all concerned about the fact that your father hits you?" A lawyer inquired.

"Well, I do, yes. But I do not want to lose my father, he is the only family member I have left…"

The courtroom was silent.

_What is he doing?_

"**Why the hell do you think I know?"** It barked back at him, irritated.

_Well fine! You don't have to be all bitchy about it! A simple, "I don't know" would work!_ Gaara responded. He continued to stare at Lee, waiting from him to look back and give him a hint, a look that would help Gaara understand why he was acting like that.

Lee looked over at him, his eyes sad and tired.

He didn't understand…

---

He sat on Lee's couch, staring at the teen blankly.

"Are you going to tell me why you did that?" He asked, not stopping his incisive staring.

"Later, please, Gaara-kun…" Lee murmured, pulling the quilt over his head. He rested his head on his knees and sighed sadly. He pulled the quilt around him tighter around his form and forced his knees closer to his body, even though they were as close as they could get.

"Yeah, ok, Lee-kun…"

His father was found guilty and was no longer permitted to take care of Lee, let alone near him.

But why was Lee so sad about this?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am dearly sorry for the wait for this chapter. Recently (Tuesday, for a matter of fact) I was taking my Social Studies test, and my right knee locked up. Very literally when I say it locked up. I could not straighten it out. (This is not the first time this has happened.) So I was wheeled out of the classroom, more than halfway through my test, and brought home. It took me nine hours at home to force it straight, but I still could not put pressure on it. So, I could not walk. I was trapped on my couch. (Don't ask about how I had gotten into my house. Too painful.) Along with my knee locking up, the muscle behind my knee started to contract constantly, making it very painful.

I had gone to the doctor on Wednesday, but he didn't know what was wrong. So I am going to an orthopedic doctor next Friday. I will most liking going to get an MRI while there as well.

I still can't really straighten my leg out all the way, but I'm getting there. And I can walk a little, but it's painful and I kind of just hobble. (Crutches are my worst enemy.)

That's my excuse for the slow update. I am sorry about the quality of the beginning of this chapter. And I am sorry in advance if you are confused about anything.

* * *

As Gaara sat on his bed, his eyes glazed over and pointed towards his work desk, he pondered about Rock Lee.

He had no parents, no siblings, and no home. What was he going to do? Where was he going to live? Who was going to be his caretaker? Was he going to go to the orphanage? Or was he old enough to actually get a home of his own…

Well, it obviously wouldn't be an actual house kind of home, but an apartment at least.

Was that even legal?

He didn't know.

---

As he walked down the halls of his school, he could feel the eyes of his peers on him. All of them held curiosity and confusion and interest.

He stepped up to his locker and fumbled with the combination. But why were the staring at him? He understood the fact that he looked a bit strange with his tired eyes and his shocking hair, but he didn't usually get these many stares.

He finally opened the damned locker and pulled out a textbook and a binder and shoved his abused looking side bag into it roughly and slammed the door harshly. He turned a heel quickly with preserved grace and continued down the hall.

Where was Lee?

He pointed his teal eyes at the nameless faces that he past, all looking at him strangely.

_What's their problem?_ He wondered, eyes narrowing.

**"Hehe, they heard about what happened at the party on Friday!"** Shukaku mused with happiness.

Gaara stopped mid-stride right in the middle of the hall and held his breath. _What?_

**"Don't play stupid, Gaara-chan,"** It giggled, **"The kiss that the pink haired girl, blonde girl, and blonde boy saw you two do. Did you really expect them to keep it a secret? Especially since the boy talks so much and so loud, and that blonde girl is such a gossip!"**

He could feel his eye twitch slightly, and he slowly started to walk again. This was a pain.

Where was Lee?

---

He kissed him, right in the hallway.

Students and teachers alike all stopped in the hall and watched the short red-haired boy crush his lips unmercifully against the taller black-haired boy.

There was a series of giggles behind the two boys, but nothing else sounded in the crowded hallway.

When Gaara pulled away, he had the smallest of smug smiles on.

Lee still had his eyes squeezed closed, his face was burning red from the severe blush, and his arms were pressed roughly against his sides while his knees were weak, making his knees knock together.

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

He stopped his smile and turned around, his usual cold mask on.

"What do you mean, Principal Tsunade?" He asked, his teal eyes staring at the large breasted woman.

She placed her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, and sighed, "You know exactly what I mean, Gaara." She said, her golden eyes pointed to him dangerously.

Lee straightened himself out and stood by Gaara's side. His face was still thoroughly red and his had on a weak smile of embarrassment.

"No, I really don't, Tsunade. Please explain." He replied; acting blissfully unaware of what she was speaking of. He felt like laughing when he saw her face heat up and her arm muscles tighten.

Lee intercepted quickly, his arms held up in apology, "I am so sorry, Tsunade-sama!" He said quickly, almost too quickly to understand, "Gaara-kun will never do that again!"

"In school." He added under his breath and watched as Lee tightened slightly and peered at him hurriedly.

"Please shush, Gaara-kun." Lee whispered to him roughly.

Gaara held back a laugh, "Sure thing."

---

"W-Would you like to go to the movies with me this afternoon?"

Where had he heard that before?

Lee was standing next to him, looking at Gaara's reflection in the lake's surface.

"Hmm," He thought for a moment, Lee was looking hopeful, "Sure." He didn't enjoy movies. They were clichéd and held almost no meaning most of the time. He couldn't really remember seeing an original film before. As long as it didn't involve penguins he'd be fine.

"Great!" Lee said joyously.

Gaara was suspicious. Things were moving much too fast for him. First, Lee was sad, and then the school learns that he's gay, and then he starts acting like his normal self? What was going on?

"What movie are we going to see?" He asked, eyes staring Lee down.

His smile widened, "Spider-Man 3!"

He stared at him, blinking several times, and then nodded. "Ok." He replied blandly. He had heard that Spider-Man 3 wasn't as good as the first two, and that the plot wasn't all that great… But whatever pleased Lee pleased him.

"Fantastic!" Lee whooped and skipped away.

He really was acting strange…

---

Gaara stared at the entrance of the theater and then looked over at Lee.

Lee gripped his arm and dragged him into the theater. He pulled him down the aisle, towards the middle of the vast rows of seats.

He stopped Lee and pulled him towards the back. He pushed Lee gently to the end of the row. They both sat down, with popcorn and other movie necessities, scrunched up against the wall.

Lee shifted, his face contorted with displeasure. "G-Gaara-kun, may we please move?" He asked.

"No."

"But, but I cannot watch the movie all that well sitting here!" He whined.

He sneered, pressing his arm against Lee's. "Who said we'd be watching the movie?" He inquired, eyes quirky.

"B-But, what else does one do in a movie theater?" He asked so very innocently.

Gaara pressed his lips gently against his, making the boy stop worrying and melt into a happy little puddle.

He groaned against Gaara's lips and gripped his hands and pulled the shorter closer.

He pulled away much earlier than Lee had wanted and it was apparent on Lee's features. He sighed happily and gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek. "The movie hasn't even started yet; and people are watching."

Lee yelped, his hands flying away from his, and blushed in embarrassment.

---

Shukaku sighed, **"Tch, you're doing it yet again… _How very fun_… Hehe, people are watching!" **

_Like I care._ He pressed harder.

**"I thought so."**

_Damn straight._ He poked his tongue inside Lee's mouth playfully. He jabbed at his molars and swallowed Lee's sudden moan. He peaked an eye out to the people supposedly watching the movie, who were actually watching them with fascination.

What? Hadn't they seen two guys making out before?

Every normal, hormone hyped, male from the age of 15 and up have two females kissing, surely seeing two men, eh, guys like them kissing would receive the same reaction…

Of profuse bleeding of the nose and drooling with rolled out tongues.

… Damn perverts…

He pulled away from Lee and sent a hot glare at them for staring at them.

They all whipped their heads away from them and towards the screen again.

"That's better." He commented, and pulled Lee's head towards his again. They sat awkwardly while they kissed. The theater seats weren't made for people to sit while facing the other person.

Gaara pulled away quickly and got out of his seat. He positioned himself on Lee's lap and resumed his previous action.

Lee was uncomfortable with Gaara's sudden decision to sit on his lap, but recovered quickly and resumed along with him.

He playfully tugged at the hem of Lee's pants, pulling it forward.

Lee gasped loudly and pulled himself as far away from Gaara as he could, "S-Stop Gaara!" He yelled loudly.

He snickered and continued to pull at Lee's jeans while another hand played with the button.

Lee swatted his hand away, face flushed, and his eyes filled with panic. "Stop, please, Gaara-kun." He whispered quietly.

Gaara stared at him and pulled his hands away. He sent another death glare at the watchers and continued the act of pressing lips against lips.

**"You lust for him. I should know, I know what you were intending on doing. In a public place nonetheless, and in the open! You don't love Rock Lee: you want him! You want to control him, and you want his body, but you don't want him as a life partner. You don't want him as a mate."** It said very flamboyantly.

_What are you blabbing about?_ Gaara hissed back. _Of course I love him!_

**"That is where you are mistaken Gaara. Did you consider about how Lee felt about moving further than kissing? No. Did you warn him? No. Did you start slow? No."** He chuckled, **"You lust him and you know it. But you hid behind the wall called love and disguise your true intentions with it. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."** Shukaku chanted.

_Stop saying that! I love Rock Lee!_

**"You lust him, bot love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."** He continued.

Gaara clenched his fists and pulled away from Lee once again. He straightened out his fingers and clenched the sides of Lee's head roughly. He stared at his dark eyes aggressively.

"Do you love me?" He asked, still not easing his grip.

Lee didn't react from the grip but rather smiled calmly, "I do, Gaara-kun."

"Do I love you?"

This took Lee by surprise. But he looked at him with complete certainty when he answered, "Yes."

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."** He continued to hymn as if on an endless cycle.

_You're wrong. I really do love him…_ He wasn't putting up a good fight anymore.

---

They both sat in the tree near the lake, their shoulders pressing against each other roughly as they cuddled.

Lee held his hands tenderly, his thumb stroking his flawless skin sweetly.

"Where are you living?" He blurted. But this was no normal blurt, it was a Gaara blurt. It was just a sudden question, no emphasis in it at all.

Lee stayed utterly silent, before he sighed, and looked at him stonily. "An apartment."

Gaara eyed him, "May I came over sometime?"

Lee nodded, a tiny smile playing his lips. "Of course you may."

"Lee-kun?"

"Yes, Gaara-kun?"

He stared down at the rippling water several yards away from them. He winced as a drop of water fell on his nose and then winced again as the sudden down pour of water hit the two. He stared at the sky, his eyes growing a fraction wider as he spotted the dark cloud just above them. How strange… He hadn't seen that cloud earlier…

**"You lust him, not love him."** Shukaku continued. He hadn't paused so far.

Lee didn't move, but rather, sighed airily and closed his eyes.

"Why are you sad?"

Lee opened his eyes and looked back at Gaara, "I will, probably, never be with my father ever again. I love my father so much. I do not care about the injuries he gave me. He was angry, I cannot blame him for being angry." Lee explained.

Gaara stared at him, for once, unable to think of the right thing to say.

"He had not always beaten me. My father and I were very close when I was young. My father loved me very much; that is what my mother had told me. But when I was seven, she died. She drowned to death. She always did love the sea…" He stopped talking, his eyes pointed to the drenched leaves above them as he remembered; he seemed oblivious of the rain's onslaught.

"He grew very sad, when she died. It took him a very long time to get over her death. But, he started to grow angry and aggressive. He blamed himself so much for her death. It tore me up inside to see him act like that. Then, around three years after he started blaming himself, he started hitting me. I was a tough thirteen year-old, so I could handle him hitting me. I never stopped him, because I was happy. I was happy that he was not sad anymore. He stopped sulking, and he smiled! He started to smile! He was proud of me, for being so good at sports. He looked at me with such pride…" He faded off again, remembering once more.

"But, after three years of this, I started to grow tired. I was still glad that my father was happy once more, but I started to hurt all the time. I could barely get up in the morning I was so fatigued and sore. My grades started to slip, but I tried my best in sports which was enough for Gai-sensei… That is why I went to that therapy lesson…" He smiled weakly, dark onyx eyes looking at him brightly.

"And then I found you!"

Gaara was still at a loss of words. He couldn't think of what to do…

Lee was just too forgiving. That's what he loved about him.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

He leaned towards Lee and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His lips were wet from Lee's wet skin, but that didn't matter. He was drenched already.

"I love you Lee."

"I love you too, Gaara-kun."

"I'm sorry." He placed another kiss on his cheek. His stomach twisted, his eyes stinging.

_What's going on?_ He wondered, and squeezed his stinging eyes shut. He was startled when he felt a hot wetness run down his cheek, completely different from the cold rain. He gingerly touched his darkened lids and felt the liquid run out of his eye.

"It is ok."

He was crying…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write and very easy... I don't know why. My leg is much better. I can walk around a lot easier!

The next chapter will most likely be the last one.

* * *

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."** Shukaku continued, still not pausing.

It had continually said those six words for over two days without a single break. Gaara was lucky enough to be able to ignore the annoying voice that was trapped within his head, even if it were for only a limited amount of time.

He sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he usually did when he was contemplating things, and squeezed his eyes shut roughly. He vigorously rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the raw truth that was presented to him. He had cried. He hadn't cried since he was very young, when his uncle had died in front of him…

… Now that he thought about it, he had started to hear Shukaku around that time as well…

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."** It continued.

_Concentrate Gaara! Concentrate!_ He told himself forcefully.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

_Stop, beast! Stop! Agh, think about something else Gaara. Ah, puppies! Kankurou in a bikini!_

He paused, wondering about what that would look like.

_Eww. Ah, let's see… Lee! Think about Lee!_ He told himself, doing anything to ignore the damned voice of Shukaku.

_That's it! Think of Lee! Think of him sleeping… Lee eating lunch! Kissing Lee! Anything!_ He squeezed his eyes tighter. _Lee naked. Lee naked. Lee naked._

He smirked at the image and wiggled slightly when Shukaku's voice grew louder and more forceful.

**"You lust him, not love him! You lust him, not love him! You lust him, not love him! You lust him, not love him!"**

_Shut up!_ Gaara yelled at him. He opened his eyes and glared at a spot on his ceiling.

He sighed quietly and placed the heels of his hands on his eyes.

---

He curiously walked into Lee's new home. It was bare, and had many packing boxes shoved in the small living room. But that was to be expected, since Lee had moved in just a couple days ago.

He didn't pay rent, because his father sent money to him to pay for it. It was not something out of the kindness of Mr. Rock's heart; it was a mandatory thing that the court ruled.

What was out was a small loveseat styled couch, a small coffee table and television. The television was flipped on the news channel when Gaara had come into the house.

Lee looked over at him brightly. "Gaara-kun!" He yelped with happiness and ushered him over to the loveseat.

Gaara was very tempted to just tackle the large browed boy there and then and just unleash all of his pent up need for him. But his self-control got the best of him and he controlled himself.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

He sat down and wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and pulled the sixteen year-old closer to him.

Lee blushed, "G-Gaara-kun!" He gasped in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" He asked, his lips jutting out and puckering slightly.

Lee turned a shade darker and leaned forward. Their lips pressed for a quick moment before Lee pulled away again.

He stared at the screen, which made Gaara turn his attention to the old TV as well.

"A storm is coming." Lee commented, but turned to Gaara again and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close and squeezed tighter.

Gaara turned to him slowly and stared at his face. He placed his head on Lee's shoulder and stared at the stands of black hair that fell into his view.

"Lee," He muttered quietly, enjoying the body heat that they both were sharing.

"Yes?" Lee shifted and pulled Gaara away and looked him in the eye.

Gaara paused, his stomach knotting up. He gulped.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

"Have you ever thought of— Going further than just kissing?" He asked, feeling unbearably filthy. His instincts were screaming at him. His hormones had settled. He felt nervous.

Lee stared at him. He licked his lips nervously and clasped his hands together. "No, I have not… Have you, Gaara-kun?"

He frowned and stared at the floor rather than at Lee. He wanted to lie. He wanted to lie so much, but he couldn't. He hated when people lied to him, so he didn't lie to others.

"Yes, I have."

"Oh." Lee seemed awkward. He turned his head to the side, his eyes half lidded filled with something related to sadness. "Would you like to go further, Gaara-kun?" He asked with such innocence that Gaara could feel his knot tighten.

He rubbed his eyes, "Never mind, Lee-kun." He muttered and scooted away from the other. He rested his elbow on the armrest and placed his chin in his palm. He stared at the window and watched it start to rain.

He tightened as he felt Lee's hands on his shoulders. He grabbed the armrest in protest as Lee tried to pull him over to him, but he let go as soon as it was obvious that Lee was stronger than him.

Gaara let out a low growl as Lee pulled him onto his lap.

The black-haired boy wrapped both his arms around the red-haired boy and snuggled close to him.

His shoulders drooped as he relaxed under Lee's hold.

Lee placed his chin on Gaara's shoulder and sighed quietly. "We may, if you want."

He wanted to, badly he did, but he wanted to love Lee, not just 'love' him for his body…

He shook his head, "No, that's fine. We shall wait." He stated and snaked his arms around Lee.

He smiled, "Ok, Gaara-kun."

**"You don't love him, you lust for him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

_Be quiet, vile beast._

---

"Gaara!"

He turned and looked at his older sibling.

Temari walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hay, I, ah, heard about what happened last Friday."

He groaned, the pit of his stomach aching.

"I… Didn't know you were gay." She said, eyeing him.

He gently pulled her hand off of his shoulder and crossed his arms across his chest. "I am."

"Gaara, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes." He stated blandly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked him, staring at him.

"No."

"Oh, ok." She muttered. She turned around slowly and left his room.

He sighed.

---

Thunder crashed, making Gaara twitch slightly. He stared out his window and out at the darkened sky and the freefalling drops of water.

He wanted to go over to Lee's home again, but he also didn't want to walk in the rain.

There was a knock on his door, which made Gaara twitch slightly once again.

"Come in."

His bedroom door opened silently, and the visitor slipped in quietly.

Gaara turned around in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his father. "What do you want?" He hissed.

His father crossed his arms and stared down at his son. "I heard a rumor about you."

Gaara quirked an almost invisible brow at his father, "Is that so?"

He hated how much his brother looked like his father. Every time he looked at Kankurou he was also looking at his father. That bastard… He liked Kankurou, he really did. But he saw his father in Kankurou, and it was hard to ignore that little factor.

"Yes," His forehead creased, "I heard that you were kissing another male."

Gaara nodded, "That would be true."

The conversation was spoken in a very calm tone, but the tension between grew stronger with each word spoken.

"I see." His father stepped forward, "And who would this male be?"

Gaara stood up and walked towards his father he crossed his arms across his chest as well. "Rock Lee."

"Were either of you drunk?"

"He was."

His father seemed to relax slightly as this piece of news.

"But I love him, so it doesn't matter whether he was drunk or not. We've kissed many times before that party. We are dating and kissing is usually accompanied with that." He explained, eyes glaring at his father.

**"You don't love him, you lust for him. You don't love him, you lust for him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

Gaara frowned deeper and gripped the side of his head. _Shut up!_

"So that would mean you are gay?"

He nodded, lips pressed together roughly. "That's correct."

"You cannot love him. I forbid you to be something so vile as being a homosexual." His father commanded.

His hand clenched into a fist. "I refuse."

His father stepped closer to him, making Gaara back up. He raised a threatening hand and slapped Gaara on the cheek.

He glared at his father, his hand pressed against his stinging cheek.

"I forbid you." His voice was rising in volume.

"I refuse to listen to you!" Gaara yelled at him. He threw his hand away from his cheek and tightened it into a fist.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him!"**

"You will not! You will not be a sick homo. You will love woman like a true man should!" His father yelled at him, taking long strides towards his son, his hand was raised in the air and ready to strike if he were to refuse again.

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

"You will love girls! Not sick little gay boys!"

**"You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him."**

"I command you!"

**"You lust him, not love him!"**

Gaara twitched, his arms quivering and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Shut up!_" He screamed. He threw a fist at his father, making sharp contact to his jaw.

His father staggered back, small eyes staring at his son with shock. The forty-three year old man huffed in anger and stalked over towards Gaara.

"You little shit." He hissed, glaring down at him.

**"You don't love him!"**

"I love Lee-kun!" He screamed and rammed into his father's abdomen with his shoulder.

He staggered back again but reached over towards Gaara.

He jumped back in a ditsy manner. "Get away from me!" He yelled, eyes widening. He looked around his room quickly, looking for anything to protect himself. He quickly picked up his chair, his mind racing.

**"You don't love Rock Lee. You lust for Rock Lee. You lust him, not love him. You lust him, not love him." **

"You're wrong!" He shouted, spooking his father slightly. He swung it at his father angrily.

He tried to dodge, but the wooden seat of the chair stuck him on the head. There was loud _crack_, and neither of the two moved.

Gaara panted, glaring over at his still father.

Slowly, the brown-haired man started to descend towards the floor. He landed with a loud thud.

He stepped over to his father, the chair placed neatly down to the side. He bend down and observed him closely.

_Knocked out… Damn._ He thought as he stood up. He placed both his hands in his pockets, both of his steely teal eyes staring down at the knocked out man. He swung an aggressive leg towards him. It made contact with his ribs, making the man shift under the sudden strike.

"You bastard." Gaara spat and pulled his leg back. He swung forward again and kicked his unconscious father in the ribs again. Again, he did it, and again. There was another sickening _crack_ as one of his ribs broke.

He continued to kick the man until his siblings burst into the room and dragged him away from the man and out of his bedroom.

"Let me go, Kankurou!" He screamed, delirious. He elbowed his elder brother in the gut and rushed back into his room. He pulled his father up from the floor. He growled when he saw him open his eyes groggily.

Gaara punched him square in the jaw again, his pent up anger slowly seeping out of him.

"Stop Gaara!" Temari yelled at him as she ran into his room, Kankurou at tow.

Gaara punched his father again, making him grunt. Blood started to pour out of his broken nose.

His father's eyes snapped open and he gripped Gaara around the neck.

The redhead gasped as his father's grip tightened. He squirmed; his hand still gripping the collar of is father's shirt while the other one was held back, ready to punch again. He swung his fist again and punched his father in the face one more time.

He felt him loosen his grip, and he also felt Temari pull him away from his father.

Kankurou held the man back, just as Temari held him back.

He sighed, looking at both Kankurou and his father. They looked so much the same it made him feel sick. Temari looked so much like his mother. He loved how Temari looked. But he… He wasn't really a part of his family. He had red hair, while his siblings and parents had blonde and brown… How had he gotten red? He didn't even resemble either of his parents…

He struggled against Temari's hold, but finally pulled away from her. He straightened out his shirt and rubbed his sweat and blood covered hands on his jeans.

His father collapsed on the floor, bleeding and beaten.

Gaara sighed again. He felt like a weight was taken off of his shoulders. He felt good… No… He felt great.

**"You lust for him, not love him… And you know it, Gaara."** Shukaku hissed, making him cringe.

_I… Really do love Lee… Right?_ He wondered. His arms shook, and he felt his eyes starting to sting again. He willed away the tears and stared down at his father. Kankurou and Temari were knelt over him, checking to see if he was ok.

Bittersweet moments such as this made him feel sick.


	10. Chapter 10

Lee shivered and pulled his raincoat closer to him. His hair was drenched from the rain and it plastered to his forehead. He shivered again.

There was a flash in the sky and a quick boom of thunder afterwards.

Lee jumped and started to run, his old sneakers soaked. He continued down the sidewalk noisily while yet another flash of lightning cracked and the familiar boom of the thunder resounded afterwards quickly.

The storm was close.

He hurried, not wanting to be too drenched when he made it to Gaara's house.

He wanted to surprise Gaara. He wanted to come over to the red-haired boy's home and greet him and maybe meet his family. Of course, depending on his family's views on things such as two males loving each other, he would either say they were boyfriends or just regular friends. Either one he was fine saying, even though he didn't want to lie to Gaara's family.

He jumped in surprise when an ambulance siren screamed behind him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the white medical transport vehicle wheel towards him quickly. He cringed as the siren blasted in his ears as the ambulance rushed past him.

Lee felt the pit of his stomach drop as he stared at the backside of the medical car. He wished with all his might that it wouldn't turn down Gaara's street and he almost threw up when he saw it turn into Gaara's neighborhood.

He quickened his pace to a mad run and rushed down the sidewalk and after the ambulance.

---

He pushed past the paramedic's and past Kankurou. He climbed the stairs madly and skidded towards Gaara's room, his wet shoes and pants squishing and sloshing as he moved.

Lee's adrenaline was pumping callously through his veins as he stared at the limp form of Gaara's father on the floor. He could hear his heart beat thump in his ears, and the little pounding of his pulse strong against his wrists as he looked at Gaara.

He seemed satisfied…

He couldn't move and he couldn't speak.

The paramedics scooted Lee out of the way and carefully picked up Gaara's father and carried him down to the gurney on the first floor.

Temari had walked into the room, not even paying attention to the stunned Lee who stood right near the door and stepped up to Gaara. She looked down at him sharply.

"I know our father's a bastard, but did you really have to beat the shit out of him?" She asked.

Gaara's breath hitched slightly as he gripped the side of his head in pain. "S-Stupid bastard was… Mocking me and… Lee…" He ground out. "And… The voice is… mocking me as well."

Lee stared at him, his heart thumping harder. "G-Gaara-kun," He said weakly, staring at him wide eyed.

Gaara looked at him, almost lifeless.

_What happened to you, Gaara-kun?_ Lee wondered to himself as he watched the boy with teal eyes walk up to him. He wanted to stiffen when he kissed him roughly on the lips, but Lee found himself unable to. He just wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed back.

What an odd situation…

Temari had left the room, not really wanting to see her little brother kissing him.

"How did this happen?" One of the paramedics asked as Temari left the bedroom.

"O-Oh," Lee heard her stutter, "Our little brother…" She paused for a very long time.

"Yes?" He inquired, needing to know what happened.

"Our little brother, Gaara, l-lost his temper… A-And he attacked Father…" She confessed quietly.

Lee could hear the betrayal in her voice, and smiled within their kiss at the sheer happiness towards Gaara and his sister's relationship. She cared about him a lot… He could tell.

"I see."

Lee pulled away from Gaara and placed his hands on the fifteen year-old boy's shoulder. He smiled at him, and watched as Gaara's eyes unclouded and the true Gaara he knew and loved was back again.

He stared at him for a moment, before turning his head at the door where his sister stood with the paramedic, and then turned back to Lee. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, and turned his head to the side, looking guilty.

Lee pulled him into a bear hug, "Shh, it is ok, Gaara-kun. You do not have to speak. I understand." He whispered to him. Gaara's hair tickled his nose, but he still didn't move even though he felt uncomfortable.

He heard the paramedic walk back downstairs and soon the siren was on again and the emergency ambulance was speeding down the wet road once more.

He looked away from Gaara's hair and out at the raining outdoors. It had been raining for a while…

Temari startled him by walking into his line of view. "T-Temari-sama!" He gasped, looking at her with large eyes.

She stared down at him and smiled very slightly, "You better be nice to Gaara." She said threateningly.

Lee nodded quickly, looking rather stupid.

---

Lee and Gaara were sitting on Gaara's couch when the sound of a police siren screamed through the skin of the house and rushed into their ears. Lee had jumped, shocked by the suddenness of the siren.

Gaara, on the other hand, stayed perfectly calm. He gripped Lee's wrists and dragged him back down on the couch and forced him close to him again. They vaguely watched the TV show that was on, trying their best to ignore the siren, but were unable to when it grew louder and louder.

And then the police car stopped in front of the house.

Lee felt a great knot of dread in the pit of his stomach as he heard the doors of the police car slam shut and the loud knocking on the front door.

He stared at the front door and watched as Kankurou answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked in irritation as he looked at Police Officer Uchiha Itachi.

"We received a call from the paramedics about an attack here. Is that true?" He asked.

Kankurou stammered, "A-Ah…" He spoke several things that couldn't be translated and looked back at the police officer, "Y-Yeah, that's true."

Lee hugged Gaara harder. "You are lucky, Gaara-kun." He whispered.

"Ok, and who attacked Mr. Sabaku?" Itachi asked.

Kankurou again started speaking incoherent words.

"Is that so?" Gaara asked him, staring at the television screen dully.

"Mmm hmm," Lee said with a nod of his head, "You have two very loving siblings…" He said.

Gaara lowered his eyes and stared at the floor quietly. "I suppose so." He muttered, the faintest of smiles appearing.

"Sir, would you please just tell me?" Itachi asked, losing his temper only slightly.

Kankurou rubbed his messy brown hair and stared at him. "Y-Yeah, ah, my little bro Gaara did it." He whispered.

Itachi stepped into the house, pushing Kankurou to the side, and walked up to the two of them.

"Excuse me." He said to them, stepping in front of the television, "But I must take Gaara-kun."

Lee didn't move. He stubbornly kept his arms wrapped around the small one, keeping him on the couch.

Gaara stared at the Uchiha with an easy and bland look, not fearing anything.

"I am sorry, Officer-sama, but I am not moving." He stated, using all of his courage to stomp down his morals and better judgment. He didn't want to break the law by stopping an arrest, but he didn't want to lose his love. He had worked so hard and for so long to find someone he loved who loved him back; he wasn't going to let go of it so easily.

"Please move." Itachi ordered.

"N-No."

Gaara stared at Lee. He looked confused.

"Just let go, Lee." He whispered, "I'll be fine."

"B-But, Gaara-kun!" Lee protested.

"No!"

"Please move." He repeated.

Lee stared at Gaara and then glanced at Itachi and back at Gaara again. He slowly unwrapped his arms from him and pulled away. He felt his gut knot up as he watched Gaara stand up and walk out of the house with the officer.

He listened as the siren faded as the car drove away.

---

Gaara was brought back home around ten o'clock at night.

Lee was still there, waiting for him to return.

"Welcome back home, Gaara-kun!" He said bright and pulled him into on of his infamous bear hugs.

He wheezed, "Lee, let go of me."

Lee blushed and set him down. He muttered several apologies. He was always embarrassed when he did those kinds of things with Gaara and have him not quite like it.

"Gaara, what's the news?" Temari asked from the kitchen.

He turned to her, completely serious. "I'm not quite sure yet. They aren't really talking to me about this."

She sighed, understanding completely. "Ok."

---

Lee and Gaara had fallen asleep on the couch that night, and where awakened by an upset Temari.

Lee peered over at the digital clock that sat on one the table the TV was on.

11:07 AM

He frowned, upset that he had slept in. He didn't sleep in all the time and tried not to.

Officer Uchiha Itachi and Officer Uchiha Shisui stood at the front door, looking at them with patience.

"T-Temari-san, what is going on?" Lee asked, peering at the Uchiha with confusion. He looked at her, and pulled back slightly when he saw how distraught she seemed.

She pushed away the two and sat down between them. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. She sighed and rested her head on one of her hands.

"The police have learned about Gaara little 'problem' and they've decided to…" She trailed off and peered at the two, "They've decided to take Gaara to an insane asylum for his and our own good." She huffed in annoyance and muttered a low 'those bastards'.

Lee started at her, and then looked over at Gaara. His eyes were wide and stressed as he stared at the blank television. "They wouldn't dare." Gaara muttered under his breath and threw a quick glare at the police officers.

"Apparently they would, and will." Temari muttered.

Kankurou stepped into the living room and walked up in front of the three sitting teens. He pulled Gaara roughly up to his feet and hugged him. "I warned you, didn't I, ya little brat?" He asked, pulling away from his younger brother.

Gaara looked up at Kankurou, a little smile playing his lips. "Yes, I suppose you did warn me, didn't you?" He asked.

"Sure as hell." Kankurou patted him on the shoulder. "I lied."

Gaara stared at him; confused.

"I will help you get out of that place."

Temari sprung up and hugged him quickly and planted a kiss on his forehead. She ruffled his hair, much to Gaara's displeasure. "Hay, I'll help too, don't forget that. 'Kay?"

He nodded shallowly.

He turned to him and pulled him to his feet.

Lee licked his lips nervously, and was taken aback when Gaara crushed his lips against his own. It was just a simple, yet aggressive, kiss that didn't involve going any further than that. It was so simple, but Lee could hear his heart again, and the soft drumming of his heartbeat he could feel in his ears.

He placed his hands on the sides of Gaara's face and pulled away from him. He placed his forehead again his and closed his eyes. He sighed quietly and finally opened them. He looked at Gaara's darkened and closed lids and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." He whispered, not embarrassed about the fact that he had just kissed him in front of two complete strangers who were about to take his love away and in front his two, overprotective siblings.

He gulped, looking at him with sullen eyes, "I-I love you as well, Lee-kun."

They kissed again, just to make sure they remembered the feel of the other's lips. They parted once more.

Gaara walked over to the two police officers and exited the house. Temari followed after him. The four people entered the police car and it slowly turned around and left the area.

Lee stared out the window and watched the car slowly disappear.

There was no white transport truck with padded insides; there were no men in white coats, and there were no straightjackets.

Just a police car, two officers, and a destination… The insane asylum…

_I love you, Gaara-kun.  
_

* * *

**_The End_**

Author's Note: There is over a seventy percent chance that there will be a sequel to this. I was intending on making a sequel, which is why I ended it this way. And, because I'm horrible at concluding! xD

Sequel or no?


End file.
